Rider's Hope
by The Four Crosses
Summary: Adopted by OechsnerC. A new figure appears in Eragon's life and seems to know more about Eragon than anyone else and seeks to help Eragon find want he truly wants. EragonOC possible future lemons
1. In the Shade

Hey people. Here's a new story and I'm sorry if you want the others updated but I want to start this one. Anyway hope everyone enjoys it. The orginal idea adapted into something new and hopefully better.

I do not own anything from the Inheritance Cycle or Eragon series.

* * *

><p>Eragon had woken up from an odd dream about looking into a sky of emerald. He shook off the dream and got ready for his day. After taking a bath and putting on a clean tunic he grabbed Brisingr and put it own his waist before he left his room that he had been staying in since the capture of Feinster a few days ago, to make his way to Nasuada's tent to see the reports against the Empire. Eragon looked out to the courtyard of the castle where he had been staying to see Saphira sleeping there peacefully making him smile. Eragon made his way to the room Nasuada was in the main room and Eragon had to pass by her Night Hawks bodyguards to enter. As he entered he took a gander at everything in the room. The room had been left relatively unscathed by the attack and the only that might make you think something had happened was the bits and pieces of tapestry and valuable metal scattered on the floor and walls. The reason that there were only bits and pieces left was because most things of value had been taken to fund the Varden. Eragon did not see Nasuada in the room and so started to look around the room until she arrived. He looked over the bookcases and the maps that were scattered on the table in the middle of the room. As he looked over the maps and reports scrolled over the table Nasuada entered.<p>

"Oh Eragon, I didn't expect you so early!" She said. Eragon looked up and noticed that she was in a garb of more comfort than authoritarian. It revealed enough to make Eragon's more human side blush. He shook his head before saying.

"I'm sorry that I came early I just thought it would be wise to start early so as to get to work immediately." He stated.

"Oh that's fine just let me go get dressed." Nasuada said and started to turn around.

"No! I mean, ah it's fine if you're dressed like that it's probably best that I leave a quickly as possible to go about my other duties." Eragon said in a slightly desperate manner. Nasuada looked at him not disbelieving what he said but slightly bashful that he would want to see her like that.

"You wouldn't try to take advantage of the situation would you Eragon?" She said faking bashfulness and coyness. Eragon for his part blushed.

"Ah, no of course not my lady I just thought it would be wise to finish this quickly." He stated hoping she would believe him. She didn't.

"I may not be able to read your mind Eragon, but you're a terrible liar with this kind of thing. But since I don't get that kind of attention often I'll take it as flattery for now, but don't think that I will allow it a second time, understood?" Eragon nodded and the meeting began.

After about an hour of discussing future plans the meeting between the two ended and Eragon left to go to his chamber to get ready for a patrol. He passed by Saphira who had awoken and looked over at him.

"_Well someone seemed to be frisky this morning." _She said, making Eragon turn around in shock.

"_What are you talking about."_ He asked.

"_Oh just that desperate plea you gave to Nasuada so she wouldn't change out of her attire." _She said mockingly. Eragon stood there with a blush on his face.

"_What's it to you what I did. I shouldn't have done that and I know it. I don't need you making snide comments about situations I already fell bad about." _Eragon inwardly yelled.

"_Based on what I see from your memories you don't feel bad, even now the thought of her in that attire creeps into your mind." _She said.

"_That's because you brought it up. And I'm allowed my own thoughts every once in a while." _Eragon huffed and turned around before walking away.

"_Oh come now little one I was only teasing."_ Saphira said.

"_I know, but you also know that this is a sore subject for me Saphira. I don't have anything like that and you know I want to." _Eragon replied.

_Yes, I know little one. I know."_ Saphira said before she cut off their connection to go back to sleep. With one last look Eragon turned around and went up to get ready.

About another hour later Eragon was ready and got on Saphira and the two of them flew to the area where Roran was staying to get him for the patrol. Saphira landing with a loud crash and both her and Eragon were greeted by everyone around. Eventually Roran came out and greeted as he got on a horse and they made there way to the gate to meet up with the rest of the patrol. The group met and they all made their way out of the city and made marched into the plains of Alagaesia.

Eragon flew overhead of the rest of the group as they made their way through the lands in search of Empire troops. Eragon just sat there bored and eventual the thought of that morning came back to his head. He started to think about why he had been so desperate for Nasuada to remain in that garb. While Eragon found her attractive he did not however see himself being with her and his mind wandered to Arya. He thought about her for a while but the more he thought the more he started to realize their differences and how, even though he had presented his feelings to her she never shown him the same kind of kindness he not only gave her but had hoped for with the person he had feelings for. While Eragon cared for her, he was starting to wonder if it was more her elfish beauty that brought him to her. His thoughts were interrupted by Saphira.

"_Think later little one, I sense a fight is going on below us."_

"_Is it our patrol?_

"_I do not think so. I can sense the ease of their minds. Contact Roran as we go to investigate." _Saphira said.

"_Roran, Saphira senses a fight below us. Can you see us?" _Eragon said pressing his mind to Roran's. Roran upon discovering it was Eragon responded.

"_Yes we can see you. We'll be there soon." _With that Saphira dived and sped towards the fight. The two landed a distance away so as to not get caught in the fight and it was miraculous that the ones fighting didn't take notice of him or Saphira. The two could not see anyone and were about to make their presence known when Roran and the others appeared.

"What's going on Eragon?" Roran asked.

"I don't know I can't see who they're fighting." He said. The grouped looked on when suddenly a figure was shown in the middle. The person was wearing civilian clothing and brandishing a sword.

"That's a civilian we need to get in there!" Roran said, but as he did so the person in the middle started to slice, hack, stab, and ever other manner of butcher to the soldiers, and he was outnumbered eight to one. Soon everyone in the group looked on in shock as the person stood over eight dead bodies. The person was covered in gore and had a cloth over the bottom part of his face. He then took down that cloth revealing that he was a man or should it be said young man. He was about Eragon's age, probably younger and with a stern face. He looked over at them.

"What?" he asked.

"Ah, wow that was impressive." Roran stated.

"I didn't do it to impress you." The man said slightly rudely raising Roran's temper. Eragon interrupted in an attempt to defuse the situation.

"Ah would you mind coming with us to Feinster?" He asked.

"Why?

"Because you obviously have skill and I think our leader would like to meet you." Eragon stated. The man looked at him for a moment before putting his sword in both his hands and raising it up causing everyone but Eragon to draw their weapons and Saphira to growl. Eragon looked into the man's eyes as the man suddenly reached back and threw the sword at him. Eragon sidestepped and watched as the sword sunk into the Empire soldier who was behind him. Eragon was so focused on the man he hadn't noticed the soldier. Everyone looked at the man as he grabbed his pack.

"Ok I'll go with you." He said.

"Wait just a second you just threw a sword at my cousin!" Roran yelled.

"I wasn't aiming at him. I was going for the soldier you all miraculously missed." He stated leaving a few men with blushes on their faces and the rest including Saphira disgruntled.

"That doesn't matter you could have hurt him!" Roran continued.

"I guess I have more faith in your cousin's abilities than you since I expected him to be able to dodge that." The man said further enraging Roran. Eragon once again cut in.

"That's enough. We shall take you to our leader and she'll decide if she has a use for you." Eragon said leaving a few shocked faces. The man nodded.

"As you wish Eragon Shadeslayer." The man said as he started to go up to the group who still had their weapons out. "Well? Are we going to get moving?" The men looked at each other before putting their weapons away and got on their horses.

"You shall ride with me." Eragon said making everyone look at him.

"_The Hell he is!" _Saphira said.

"_I just want to keep an eye on him." _Eragon responded.

"_How will you do that with your back to him?" _Saphira asked.

"Sir, forgive me, but we do not know much about this man and just bringing him to Lady Nasuada is very risky." One man said while the others nodded.

"That's ok, I don't trust any of you enough to ride with any of you. So I'll walk, run if I need to keep up." The man said as if he hadn't heard the last conversation at all. With that they all began their journey back to the Varden in Feinster. They all arrived later then normal and Nasuada was waiting at the gate with a worried look on her face.

"Where the Hell have you been! You should have been back an hour ago!" She said.

"There was an unforeseen delay, or should I say delayer." Eragon said pointing to the man who didn't even seem winded.

"Who is that?" Nasuada asked.

"Someone who I think might interest you." Eragon responded.

"Why isn't he on a horse?" she asked.

"Because the men don't trust him." Eragon said.

"And what makes you think I should?" Nasuada questioned.

"Because he killed nine Empire troops single handedly and even noticed something that myself and the rest of the group failed to noticed which could have caused us harm." He said, making Nasuada raised an eyebrow and look back at the man who had a less the happy look on his face.

"Very well, we shall get introduced to this man with Orik, Angela, and Arya with us so we may all know his face if something happens." She said. With a nod from Eragon they all went to Nasuadas's room where Arya, Angela, and Orik were already waiting. Eragon and Roran came in while Saphira poked her head in through a whole in the wall that had been covered by a curtain. The man took a seat completely disregarding the others in the room as he made himself comfortable. Everyone looked at as they too decided to get comfortable. Nasuada began.

"Well from what I hear from Eragon that you killed nine soldiers and even kept him and his men out of danger. Is that true?" this left those who had not heard slightly shocked that someone so young could do that. The man looked up.

"Yes it is." He said before again lowering his head.

"Well, then I'd like to offer you an invitation to the Varden." She said making Roran stand up.

"What? Are you insane, we don't even know his name yet you offer to allow him into the Varden? Even I had to be trained before I could join." He stated angrily.

"Well of course he has to do training, but he has skill if you can kill that many men." Before anymore protest could be made by anyone the man looked up.

"No." He said. They all looked at him confused.

"Excuse me?" Nasuada asked.

"I will not join the Varden. I will fight with you, but not for you." He stated.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Orik asked.

"It means I will fight with your armies, not for them." He stated again. Angela cut in then.

"I think he is saying he will fight with us, not for us." She said.

"Don't just repeat what he said!" Roran yelled.

"It means, I will fight with the Varden and assist them. But I will not pledge my allegiance to the Varden itself. I will not be bound to help you." The man said looking at them all.

"So what are you saying?" Nasuada asked.

"I'm saying as of now I am your ally. I am not your friend. I just find you the lesser of two evils." He said. Everyone looked at him confused.

"Lesser of two evils? What do you mean?" Nasuada asked.

"I mean that you are only slightly better than the Empire. You still have your fair share of crimes. You just have less than the Empire." They all started to look at him angrily.

"How dare you compare us to the Empire!" Nasuada said angrily with many of the others agreeing.

"Well it's true. Just a few days ago I killed six of your Varden and mounted their heads on spears in front of your walls because they committed a crime." He stated.

"That was you!" Nasuada screamed. Eragon looked confused when Arya spoke up.

"While you were away Eragon before the siege of Feinster someone presented a row of six spears each with the head of a Varden member on them. Until now we didn't know who had done It." She said.

"Yes, and I did for good reason. I caught each one of those men in the act of rape on a young innocent girl claiming spoils of war and revenge and what not." The man said angrily.

"Then you should have turned them in to us." Nasuada said angrily.

"And what they would have received a slap on the wrist and a 'bad boy' since you needed all the men you could get for your siege. No I would not allow this. I will not become your tool like Eragon has." He said leaving everyone shocked at his last words.

"Excuse me?" Eragon said.

"You're just their tool Eragon. They press all these things on your shoulders and expect you to obey. They put all their hopes and dreams on you because they need you more than you need them. But yet they control you. I doubt you can think of one moment where you fought for yourself and not for one of them, one of their requests, or revenge. When have you ever said to yourself 'I think I should fight the Empire because it's right, because it's what I want to do', not because of revenge or because you've pledged yourself to do so? Truly I don't see why you fight. Well actually yes I do. All of you. Everyone in this room fights for revenge. You all want revenge against Galbatorix for what he's done. But you see that doesn't give you the right to kill or fight. It's simply motivation to do so. Technically I have more right to fight him since I don't fight for revenge I just want justice. Galbatorix never did anything to me, I just think he's and evil person and needs to be gotten rid of. If a bystander can decide that then they have more right than someone who simply fight for revenge. Or better yet someone else's revenge, like Eragon here. You get manipulated into fighting. These people here don't actually force you to do what they say, so you still have some control over what you do, but they compel you. They make you pledge allegiance then or their cause or tell you things that make you feel bad and make you want to make it up to them like, oh it's because of you Garrow died, it's because of you the villagers had to leave their homes, it's because of you the Katrina got captured, or something like that. Thus compelling you to do what they say, compelling you not to do what you want to do but what they want you to. And still there's the question of why. Why do you fight for them? What do you get, hm? Freedom? You have that. You could up and decide to leave and with Saphira's help you could just fly away and never come back. Or are you afraid of Angela's prophecy. The one that says you shall leave Alagaesia and never return?" Everyone looked shocked at this information especially Eragon.

"How did you know about that?" he asked.

"I know many things. I know that Brom is your father, I know about the Golden Dragon Rider Oromis. I also know what you want more than anything, and it's not something these people can provide. Not the Dwarf, not the crazy prophet who doesn't even know her own fortune let alone someone else's, not your twit of a cousin who knows less about you and what's in you heart and mind than I do. Not that leader woman over there who is either too naïve or too stupid to realize that her army is by no means a virtuous one. Not even your Dragon who keeps secrets from you, belittles you, and sometimes down rights insult you. And most definitely not the elf woman who is arrogant beyond belief and who wouldn't give you the time of day if it wasn't for the fact you are a Dragon Rider. I know you better than them because I pay attention. I will myself to understand what you want." The man said before he a he got up and made his way to the door.

"What? The man turned around to see Eragon.

"What, What?" The man asked.

"What is it that I want?" Eragon asked.

"Love. You want someplace or someone to go to that will love you not as a friend, not even as someone who shares your mind, but someone who shares your very heart and soul. Cheesy as that might be it's a good thing to want, for all their logic Elves can't understand feelings very well, and label they illogical. They do this since they have little faith in their arrogant beings and only believe in things that make since, or they can sense or is like them. Even when you were a Dragon Rider the Elves did not think much of you until after the Blood Oath Ceremony were you became elf." The man continued.

"The Ceremony made me stronger." Eragon countered.

"That it did. From a logical stand point. But in doing so you lost some of your humanity, your faith. For humans do not make nearly as many mistakes from pride as Elves do. Stupidity? Sure, humans make many mistakes from stupidity, but not as much from pride as Elves. In turning into a mix between elf and human you lost much of your humanity. I ask that you regain that humanity." The man started to leave before stopping and turning around. "Out of curiosity if instead of sending his Raz'ac, Galbatorix had instead sent a messenger saying that if you fought for him he would give you wealth, power, your family included; would you have said no?" The man asked.

Eragon stood in shock at the question. "I-I don't know." The man just nodded.

"Thought so." He sighed and turned around again.

"Wait! I have an answer for you." Eragon said.

"An answer? To what?" The man asked.

"To the reason I fight. I fight because I have hope. That's why I fight." Eragon stated.

"Hope?" Eragon nodded. "Well… That's wonderful. That is a good reason to fight and one I can agree with since I too fight for hope. All right then. You have given me a good answer in return I shall fight with the Varden and I will fight for you Eragon and I will risk my life to keep yours alive, and I promise you this. I will search for that which your heart desires and bring it to you. I think I already have an idea of who it will be but that will come later. Now I shall bid you all farewell."

"Wait! What is your name?" Eragon asked. The man looked at him for a moment before saying.

"Shade." Leaving the room with confused faces as they looked at him. He held out his hand to Eragon who shook it.

"Nice to meet you Shade." He said.

"Nice to meet you too Eragon. Tell me. Are you going to slay me too?"

* * *

><p>Oh God that was longer than I anticipated. But I hope you all enjoyed it and since this was so long I'm just going to say: review, alert, favorite, check out my other stories and profile. The story has much it needs to cover so don't get ahead of youselves. Thanks Four Crosses out. Hew.<p> 


	2. Gifts in the Shade

Hello people. I'm liking the idea of this story so I'll probably be updated this a few time before my others. If you don't want that please tell me in a review or Pm. Anyway I hope you all like the story so far, if you have an idea review and I'll see what I can do. Thanks now on with the story.

I do not own the Inheritance Cycle or anything of the Eragon series except the books and movie. (Which completely ruined the book. )

* * *

><p>When Shade left everyone was still looking at the door and once they regained themselves they all let out a sigh. All except Eragon who for some reason was smiling. Nasuada was the first to notice the smile and asked him why he was smiling. He looked over to her.<p>

"I don't know, he just seems like an interesting figure, for some reason I think his presence will cause some sort of excitement to come about." Eragon said not quite knowing why he was smiling himself.

"Yeah, more like full blown revolt." Roran said. Most everyone started to agree with him when Arya spoke.

"Eragon do you believe what he said about us?" Arya asked turning all heads to Eragon. Eragon shrugged.

"I don't know. I think that everyone has those qualities once in a while. I think even I am at one prideful or naïve." He stated.

"That doesn't answer the question Eragon." Arya said. Eragon sighed.

"I think that Shade is untrusting of all of you. For what reasons, I don't know, but I think he simply doesn't know you all enough to say any of your good qualities." Eragon answered.

"Yeah, but he seemed to know plenty." Roran said, making everyone nod.

"That he did. I'm curious how he knew so much. He knew everything from Brom to Oromis." Eragon said face contorting into thought.

"Are you not worried about how he knew all that?" Nasuada asked.

"More curious than worried. He didn't seem to care much for the information if he spewed it out so easily. It's almost as if he knows so many secrets that those ones don't even matter. Either that or he has a big mouth. Hell it might be both." Eragon said growing a smile. The others smiled at the joke and Orik finally spoke.

"Well I think we've had enough fun today. I don't know about the rest of you but I'm going to sleep." And with that everyone made their way to their chambers. Eragon wished Saphira good night before she contacted to his mind.

"_Do you believe what he said about me Eragon?" _Saphira asked with a worried tone.

"_I think he made a few points but he doesn't know you as I do. You mean more to me than anything Saphira."_ Eragon responded.

"_What about the thing your heart desires?"_ She asked.

"_Even if I find that which my heart searches for, I will still love you as much as that person, besides I don't think I could care for someone who didn't at least get along with you."_ Eragon thought.

"_I suppose so, I don't think I'd allow you to be someone I didn't approve of."_ Saphira said smugly.

"_Sorry to disappoint you Saphira but I think this is one situation I wouldn't listen to you if I cared about the person enough." _Eragon countered.

"_Oh and since when do you listen to me?"_ Saphira said.

"_Do you really want to start that fight now?"_ Eragon asked.

"_No; goodnight little one. I love you."_ Saphira said before going to sleep.

"_Goodnight Saphira. I love you too." _Eragon thought as he went to his chamber. After getting ready Eragon laid in his bed for a while thinking about Shade and all that had happen today.

"I wonder what his story is, and more importantly. Will he actually find the person I'm looking for?" Eragon said to himself before he too, succumb to sleep.

Eragon woke up and stretched out. He got dressed and made his way back to Nasuada's chamber since she had wanted to reconvene the meeting the next day since they were all tired and they hadn't actually discussed any actual business or plans not even about any future plans about Shade. Eragon made his way down to Nasuada's chamber and turned to look out into the open area where Saphira was still sleeping and Eragon smiled. He turned away and continued on his way. Eragon came to the entrance where he was met with the Night Hawks one stopped him and knocked on the door and called in.

"Are you decent my lady, Eragon Shadeslayer is here to see you." The man called in making Eragon blush at the memory of the last day's incident.

"Yes, send him in." Nasuada called back. The man beckoned Eragon in and Eragon nodded to him before entering. H was met with the sight of everyone who had been there last night except Shade. "We were wondering when you were going to wake up. Have a nice sleep?" Nasuada asked.

"Yes thank you. Shall we get started?" Eragon responded. They all agreed and the meeting began.

After a few hours of discussion over next possible moves and strategies the last subject came up. "Okay now onto our last order of business. What do we do with Shade?" Nasuada asked looking over at everyone. They all started to look back at each other before Roran began.

"I think we should get rid of him, or at least subject him to some kind of test." Roran said. Eragon shook his head.

"I wouldn't suggest that. We have already seen his fighting skill and based on the knowledge he had gained it can be most likely assumed that he is excellent when it comes to defending his mind and attacking someone else's mind. A test would probably only aggravate him and cause him to not be as willing to obey any orders that may be given to him." Eragon said.

"Than what do you suggest?" Nasuada asked.

"I suggest I looked over him. He seems to trust me the most and not be as aggravated when I approach him." Eragon suggested.

"And that could be exactly what he wants us to think. Make us put him with you to save us a few head aches and get close to you so he make an attempt on your life or learn your secrets." Arya stated making the people in the room nod.

"Then I'll have Blodhgarm and the other elves keep an eye over us. If he tries anything then can step in and assist me."

"Oh don't sound so helpless Eragon, I'm sure you'd be enough to over power me." A voice from behind the group. Everyone turned to see Shade standing there by the window with his arms crosses.

"How did you get in here?" Nasuada asked.

"Window." Shade said pointing. "Anyway I think that all your points are sort of stupid. One I already know Eragon's secrets as I previously stated, and two if I wanted to kill Eragon I would have done it on the patrol when I wasn't surrounded by Varden." Shade stated.

"You could simply be waiting for the right moment." Arya countered.

"Oh, like you'd give me the chance to be alone with him. I knew you'd watch over me like a hawk the minute I got here, since I'm not exactly what you'd call 'ethical', but then again who in this room is?" Shade stated as he pushed himself off the wall. "Besides it would be better if you took Eragon's approached and earned my trust. I know many things that you don't." Shade stated.

"Oh? Like what?" Nasuada asked in disbelief.

"Oh, for one that any offense you take right now would not be horribly wise unless it's extremely well thought out." Shade said putting emphasis on the sentence.

"And why is that?" Arya said getting annoyed.

"Don't get pissy with me, miss uptight elf. The reason is that Galbatorix is sort of losing it right now and will probably be going on the offensive soon in order to regain control of the situation and divert his attention back to a more pressing matter." Shade said.

"What is this more pressing matter?" Nasuada asked.

"Oh, simply that Galbatorix no longer has the third egg." Shade stated with a matter of fact tone, getting the response of.

"WHAT!"

"Oh, don't have to blow out my ear drum." Shade said putting a finger in his ear.

"How could you possibly know that!" Nasuada asked.

"Simple. I was the one who stole it." Shade said continuing to twist the finger in his ear while everyone looked at him in shock.

"Then where is it!" Nasuada asked excited.

"I don't have it." Shade said, making everyone's eyes widen.

"Then who does?" Nasuada asked.

"Someone I know the egg would hatch for." Shade said.

"There is no way you'd know who the egg would hatch for it's not possible!" Arya said.

"Well I just know the tricks for knowing. Matter of fact I know that the egg has already hatched and did a while ago. It was the reason the Galbatorix started using those undead soldier things or whatever they are. He needed something that could win a battle quickly, but so far it has failed." Shade continued.

"Well who is it?" Nasuada asked.

"The person I gave it to is someone that I knew it would hatch for. Just because I know who it is doesn't mean I'm going to tell you, and even if I did that person may not fight for the Varden." He again stated.

"You bastard! Why won't you tell us!" Arya asked angrily.

"Because the person asked me not to. There is only one person in this room that the person wants to meet." Shade said.

"Who is that?" Eragon asked. Shade turned to him.

"You Eragon. She wants to meet you." Shade said putting a lot of emphasis on that one part. Eragon thought for a moment before putting it together.

"You don't me…?" Eragon stated. Shade just continued to look at him in the eyes.

"Look for the emerald sky Eragon. Look for the emerald sky." And with that Shade made his way out of the room leaving Eragon standing there in a state of shock.

"Eragon what's wrong? What did he mean?" Nasuada asked as she and everyone else had missed the true meaning of the emphasis. Eragon just continued to stand there before quietly saying.

"He-he did it. He already found it." Eragon said before he to left the room in a state of complete thought leaving the rest to wonder what was going on and to develop the new information. Well whatever happened they now had new, very important information. Galbatorix had lost the last egg. The egg had hatched. And the rider… was female.

* * *

><p>Sorry about being so dramatic and stuff, and I'm sorry if you thought I was being sexist over the whole emphasis on the female part but there is a point and hidden meaning to that. Anyway I hope you all don't mind my stupid attempts at secrecy and mystery. Anyway I hoped you enjoyed this chapter it's different then what I had planned but I think this adds a little to the story and gives you more time to get used to Shade and his personality. Anyway as always even if you didn't know, review, alert, favorite, check out my other stories and profile and thanks for reading. Four Crosses out.<p> 


	3. Friend or Foe and Emerald Sky

Hey people, sorry about the lack of updates, I will try to fix that but a few things like school and my computer sucking are keeping me from updating as much as I'd like to. Well let's see if I can't make a few updates to fix that. Anyway in honor of the forth Eragon book coming out I present you the third chapter. Thanks for reading! And Please read both this and the notes at the bottom so you can gain any information you might wish to receive. Ok here's the story.

I do not own Eragon. I'd remake the movie if I did.

* * *

><p>Everyone stood still in shock at the news that Shade had just presented them. Everyone besides Eragon were thinking about the fact that the third egg had been stolen by their new found 'ally' if you could call him that; and that he had found the egg someone it would hatch for. While everyone else was contemplating this Eragon was focused on the other bit of information<em>. "He found her already. No, there's no way he could know that! Could he? How could he?"<em> Eragon kept asking himself. As he thought he realized just how little he knew about Shade and wondered if it was coincidence that they had met Shade that day_. "He just happen to be fighting a group of soldiers at the exact moment we were flying overhead. Gah! How could he possible know that? How could he know any of this?"_ Eragon screamed in his head. The thought reeling in his head made Eragon woozy as he sat down while trying to calm his mind. Everyone looked over at him as he pushed his hand between his hands.

"Eragon are you alright?" Nasuada asked. Eragon looked up and to her. He nodded.

"Yes. I-I just can't understand how he knows all this. How can he know about Brom and Oromis? How can he know about what I what? How is it possible he knows so much?" Eragon asked almost angrily. Everyone continued to look at him worried.

"Yeah and how could he possibly have stolen the last egg? That's an almost impossible task. How could he have stolen it?" Roran asked making everyone nodded. Arya started next.

"I think the logical answer is he didn't." She said making everyone turn their head to her.

"What do you mean Arya?" Nasuada asked.

"I think he probably told us that to somehow portray himself in a more positive or stronger light." She said. Eragon responded to that.

"But if he wanted to do that he would have brought the egg with him." He said.

"Exactly, he doesn't have the egg so therefore he didn't steal it. For all we know he could be a spy that is trying to raise our hopes and cause us to do something foolish." She said. Again Eragon retorted.

"But he told us it would be unwise to attack the Empire right now. He kept us from launching head first into a fight we may not be prepared to fight." Eragon said.

"Maybe that is what he's trying to do. Keep us from attacking the Empire while they tend to their wounds and rebuild their forces. He could be buying them time by keeping us here and making us go over our plans trying to better them while the Empire gains ground." Arya said making the rest nod at what she had said. Eragon wasn't convinced.

"So, what? He killed nine Empire soldiers and even saved me from a soldier so he could infiltrate the Varden and ruin our future plans. That seems a little extreme, even for the Empire." He said.

"Well the man we know as Shade is obviously not a fool. He probably made this plan so as to gain our trust. Besides Eragon your wards would have protected you from the soldier he 'supposedly' protected' you from." Arya finished.

"And the others? That man could have killed any of the others. Only me and Roran were protected by wards." Eragon stated.

"Eragon. This man needs to get close to you, not anyone else. Your his target." Arya said as everyone looked at Eragon wondering what he'd say next. Eragon sighed.

"I don't know whether I want you to be right or not Arya. Either way it doesn't end well. Either, you're right and he's a spy and in that case has to be dealt with; or he's truly someone whose on our side and by labeling him as we have we lose his trust and may lose him as an ally. Either way; I don't like it." Eragon said as he walked out of the room. The people watched him until the door closed and then Nasuada turned back to Arya

"I have agree with you Arya. I trust you more than this man. For now keep and eye on him, and keep him away from Eragon. We don't know what he's planning." She said making Arya nod and with that the meeting was over. Eragon was walking by himself not knowing what to do and his thoughts reeling. He found a chair to sit on in the courtyard and just sat there with his face in his palm as he thought to himself. _"Is what they say true? Is Shade just a spy waiting fr the right moment to strike? Is he not an ally or friend. Does he really want to help me or is he just pretending and waiting? Gah, I don't know! I know so little about the man and he knows so much about me. How can he know so much. How can he know about what truly?"_ Eragon's thoughts were jumbled so much he did not notice Shade start to creep up on him. Shade made his way to Eragon's side and as he stood right next to him it was only his hearing that made Eragon look up. He looked up and was shocked to see... Shade.. smiling. He was, he was just standing there smiling at Eragon.

"Hello Eragon. How is everything?" He asked before sitting down next to him. Eragon didn't know what to think. He was more shocked he'd seen Shade give him an honest to goodness smile than he would have if he had been holding a knife. Eragon than mentally scolded himself for immediately expecting Shade to be there just to kill him. He should have more faith in this man, even if he didn't know much about him. Eragon shook his head before responding.

"Oh, I'm fine, just thinking." He said returning the smile, albiet a little less excited.

"Oh? It wouldn't have anything to do with that meeting we both just go out of would it?" Eragon looked at him before nodding.

"I guess it would." He said his smile growing a little bit. Shade nodded.

"I'm guessing it was the part that arrogant elf made up about me being a spy." Shade said before turning his attention to Eragon.

"How-how do you know that?" Eragon asked shocked making Shade laugh.

"Eragon the minute you find out my secrets, everything, including how I know all these things will make sense." Shade said. "Now why don't you tell me your thoughts about what Arya said." Shade continued bringing his hands behind his head. Eragon looked at Shade for a minute before sighing.

"Honestly I don't know what to think. I'm hoping that you aren't playing me for a fool and preying on my hopes. But I know so little about you that I don't know if I can trust you." Eragon said as Shade nodded.

"Nor should you. I don't expect you to trust me. But trust my words Eragon. The only reason I don't promise all of what I say in the Ancient Language is because I'd like to think I have a little more honor then some jibber jabber words. Soon Eragon you'll either find me to be a liar or a honest being." Shade said as he got up. Eragon looked at him before saying.

"I trust you Shade. Even if I don't know much about you." Shade looked at him before smiling again.

"I thank you for that Eragon. Now go get some rest. Tomorrow's a big day and you'll need your rest for it." Eragon nodded before making his way to bed where his dreams would be filled with visions of emerald. Eragon woke up and yawned. The dreams he had had made him restless and he didn't know what to make of them. He kept thinking about what Shade had said, this in turn made him think about all Arya had said which caused a string of thoughts that made his head hurt.

"It's too early in the morning to be thinking about all this." He said shaking his head. He got dressed and made his way to Saphira. The meeting yesterday had decided to go on the offensive against major supply lines the Empire was using so Eragon and large division of the Varden were going to strike out from Feinster to attack the lines then make their way back. At least that was the hope. Eragon wondered if everything would go alright since Shade's warning still lingered in his mind. He sighed and greeted Saphira.

"_Hello little one."_ she said. Eragon smiled at her before climbing onto her back, and with a final roar to wake up what seemed like the entire city and it's inhabitants she took off toward the made there way out of the city and landed in the field they had past two days ago. They waited for their company to arrive and after a time they did. With them were Roran, Arya and the twelve elves assigned to guard Eragon. He smiled at them.

"Well shall we be on our way?" Eragon asked. Everyone nodded.

"Not without me!" Everyone turned to see Shade running there way. Roran and Arya growled in annoyance while Eragon presented shock at seeing him there.

"What are you doing here Shade?" Eragon name made several of the elf guards tense and grabbed their weapons. Eragon brushed them off as Shade came over.

"Well I said I'd protect you didn't I? Besides this is a good chance to show my good intentions." Shade said. Eragon stood there for a moment before nodding his head.

"Alright then, since it appears your don't have something to ride on you can ride with me." Eragon said making every one's eyes widen.

"Eragon you can't be serious. We don't even know if we can trust him yet." Arya said making everyone's nod their heads.

"It's alright I can walk." Shade offered.

"No. If we want to gain your respect and in turn your skill without having future conflicts, then we must show respect." Eragon said as he made to Saphira and climb onto her. Shade smiled before saying.

"And to think all that wisdom came from your human feelings, not your elf logic." Shade said smiling before he grabbed Eragon's hand and was hefted onto Saphira. Arya looked angrily at Shade and was really started to get pissed at all his insults to both her and her kind. She was starting to wonder what he had against her race. Everyone else just stood there in shock about what had just happen before Saphira flew back into the sky breaking all their thoughts. And with that they all started on their journey. They had all been travelling for a few hours when they spotted a caravan. Eragon sent the group and message and with that, the attack began. The caravan was taken by surprise by the force of the attack by not only the Varden but also Eragon. As Eragon flew over Shade just held on with a smile on his face like he was having the time of his life. He would occasionally bring out his sword* which he had received from the Varden armory and would strike down a few soldiers. After a while the caravan was in wrecks and those remaining were either fleeing or making a last stand. Just as Eragon thought their work was done there he heard a roar and turned to see Thorn rushing at him. He hit them hard and the three of them tumbled until Saphira regained herself and started to fly with Thorn right on her tail. The twelve elven guards were doing their best to assist and as they were doing so Shade was looking behind at Thorn and saw Murtagh.

"Eragon climb. Get Saphira to climb!" Shade screamed.

"Why?" Eragon asked.

"Just do it! I have a plan!" Shade said over the rushing air. Eragon nodded before the three of them started to climb with Thorn following behind them. With them now shooting straight toward the stars Shade looked behind them before grabbing onto one of Saphira's spikes. Eragon looked behind him and saw Shade.

"What the Hell are you doing?" he asked.

"This." And with that Shade released the spike and fell backwards. He turned in mid air and through himself at the incoming Thorn. Murtagh only had enough time to stop the ascent and start to level off before Shade crashed into him and Thorn. After the landing Shade attacked Murtagh who brought out his own blade to parry. Thorn not knowing what to do continued to fly after Saphira who was no longer ascending, while also trying to swat Shade like a fly. As this was happening Murtagh and Shade were fighting. Murtagh, for all his skill couldn't defeat Shade. Not only was Shade good at with a sword if not great, but aslo Murtagh couldn't invade his mind. Shade's defences were solid. If anything he could have sworn he felt Shade pressing up against his mind. Soon Murtagh got irritated and used a spell against Shade. Shade blocked the spell, much to the shock of Murtagh and used that time to punch Murtagh in the face and the diverted his attention to the satchel that was on Murtagh's saddle. Shade grabbed the satchel and rummaged through it. Murtagh shook off his daze and saw what Shade was doing.

"No!" He screamed as he attacked. Just as he did Shade pulled out what he was looking for. A Eldunari. Shade parried to the attacked and did a double footed kick and nearly pushed Murtagh off Thorn. However the kick did launch Shade away from Thorn as he made a free fall toward the ground. As he descended he just closed his eyes as if he didn't care about hitting the ground. Suddenly Saphira swooped in and grabbed Shade. Shade opened his eyes before he put his sword away and held onto the Eldunari as he climb onto her back. Eragon looked behind him at Shade.

"What the Hell is wrong with you?" He said angrily. Shade looked at him questionably.

"And here I was just thinking how the hell you could miss this the last time you faced Murtagh." Shade said before showing the Eldunari to Eragon. Eragon's eyes widened.

"Where the Hell did you get that?" He screamed.

"From Murtagh of course. What do you think I was doing over there? Having a cup of tea?" Shade said nonchalantly. Eragon just looked over his shoulder in shock as Saphira herself was stunned silent at the actions Shade had just taken to receive something they thought couldn't be received so easily. Hell there wasn't even a scratch on him and he'd fought a Dragon Rider. Eragon had one thought on his mind. _"What is this guy?"_

"Besides I think that's no longer important since she's here." Shade said.

"She? She who?" Eragon asked confused before he heard. ROAR! He and Saphira looked around expected Thorn but instead as as Eragon looked up his eyes widened at the sight of a glistening emerald sky.

* * *

><p>End! Ha! Ah well I hope you all enjoyed that. It's good to be back, if only for an update. Besides I'm happy right now. NOt only to be back, but also since I now have the fourth Eragon book! I'm so happy for that. Anyway back to the story. Please do review, since I care about what you guys think about the story. BUT NO FLAMES. IF YOU DON"T LIKE IT TELL ME WHY SO MAYBE I CAN FIX IT! Ahem, sorry. also please alert, favorite, and check out my other stories and profile. And I'm curious how many of you who are actually reading this actually listen to my desperate plea? And sorry if the chapter seem shorter it's just I want to keep everything mapped out. Anyway thanks for reading Four Crosses out.<p>

*The sword is like the one I've portrayed in other stories. It's like the Teutonic great swordmen weapon from Medieval 2 Total War.


	4. Meetings and Blushes

Hello people! Well it's finally time for another update of this story. Sorry it took so long but I wanted it to reach 1000 views before I updated so sorry. Anyway here it is.

I do not own the Inheritance Cycle

* * *

><p>Eragon stared at the marvel in the sky. He watched as the emerald scales passed by his head, in wonder. He watched as it passed over his head and dove toward the climbing Thorn. Thorn stopped and tried to evade but the green dragon was already on him, biting and scratching away at his body. The green dragon was far smaller than Thorn but quite ferrous as it bit and tore at Thorn. The larger dragon kicked the smaller off and tried to gain some distance from the green devil but the dragon was persistent and immediately launched back at the larger with the same, if not more furry. Thorn started to become desperate and annoyed as he fought back. Seeing this, Murtagh launched a spell at the dragon and rider before breaking off and fleeing. Eragon saw a wave of long black hair before it disappeared. He was snapped out of his stupor when the dragon turned to him, and he got prepared for an attack. It never came as the dragon swooped down next to him as both it and Saphira floated in the air staring at each other. Eragon looked to the rider. The person covered the lower part of their face with a cloth mask, just like one another person Eragon had met recently. By the eyes and hair it was a female, but it was not certain. She looked at him impassively then said.<p>

"Hello Shadeslayer, your reputation precedes you." She said. Eragon was snapped out of his thoughts and looked at the person who he hoped, by the voice, was a woman.

"Thank you. And thank you for that incident with the red rider. Your help is appreciated." He replied. She nodded in acceptances and looked at him before they were both interrupted.

"Ehem, forget someone?" Shade questioned. They too looked at him in shock. Eragon because he had completely forgotten about Shade and the other ride for another reason.

"Shade?" She asked surprised.

"Yeah, what? Where did you think I'd gone after we separated? I knew you'd end up going to the Varden and I had to make sure you didn't die after arriving there, the idiot that you are." Shade replied making the rider blush under their mask. Eragon looked between them with confusion before interrupting.

"Wait you two know each other?" He asked shocked. Shade looked at him annoyed before smacking the back of his head.

"Of course you idiot. This is the person I gave the dragon egg I stole to." Shade replied. Eragon's face remained shocked as he looked back at the rider.

"_Even I figured that out little one." _Saphira said, putting her two cents in.

"_Not helping Saphira."_ Eragon replied.

"We can talk later. For now I'd like to meet with your leader so we can discuss my joining the Varden." She said. Eragon nodded and everyone in their group started to make their way back to the Varden. The ones on the ground were constantly looking up at the green dragon but Eragon was focused on the rider. Something about them intrigued him, but he didn't know what. Saphira herself was looking at the green dragon. She could tell he was male and he intrigued her just as the rider intrigued Eragon. Shade seemed indifferent if not down right bored with everything that had happened and fell asleep ten minutes after the battle was over.

Eventually they made it back to the Varden camp as it was making its way to Belonta. They stared down at the people who looked like ants to them at that height but Eragon could only imagine that they were all looking up at the fact that their were two dragons coming into their camp. They all slowly made their decent as Shade remained oblivious as he was still taking a nap. As they approached the ground people started to gather around the area to see if their eyes had been deceived. Eragon reached out his mind and searched for Roran. When he found him he softly pressed against his mind as to not alarm him. Roran recognized him and let him into his mind.

"_How are things down in the camp?" _Eragon asked.

"_Fine, but your new friend is causing quite the commotion. It's not everyday that these people see two dragons flying into camp and not fighting each other." _Roran replied.

"_I suppose so. Where is Nasuada?" _

"_With me. We're making our way to you right now." _

Eragon sent his thanks then broke the connection. The two dragons landed as gracefully as they could as the crowd opened to allow Nasuada and her Night Hawks through. Her eyes widened as if she to had been questioning her eyes. But there in front of her eyes was a new dragon rider. She stared for a few seconds before shaking her head and going over to the two riders with a smile.

"Welcome. I didn't except to be seeing a new dragon rider today so pardon my appearance but welcome." Nasuada greeted. The rider looked at her before nodding and getting off her dragon.

"Where can we talk in private?" The rider asked. Nasuada lost her smile but ushered her to follow as she looked over to Eragon who was now off Saphira's back. Everyone seemed to have forgotten the sleeping Shade on Saphira's back as she followed Eragon. They all made their way to Nasuada's tent and entered. Eragon put up a few spells so no one could eavesdrop. When that was done he turned to Nasuada and nodded. Inside were Orik, Roran and Arya. They were all looking at the new rider.

"Well I can take this off now." They said and took off the cloth covering their face revealing it to everyone. What Eragon saw made him speechless. She was beautiful. Eragon could tell she was human by her ears but she matched any elf's beauty. She had long black hair and gray eyes that had a hit of mystery and secrecy to them. He was taken out of his stupor when she spoke again. "I am Starlight. At least that's the name that Shade gave to me." She said leaving a few people confused.

"Shade?" Nasuada asked. Starlight nodded.

"Yes he found me when I was a baby when my family and our caravan was attacked by Urgals." She said.

"But he looks younger than you." Nasuada said.

"You'd be surprised just how old I really am." Everyone turned to see Shade standing at the entrance.

"Oh and just how old are you really?" Arya asked annoyed by Shade's mere presence.

"You'll get more answers with kindness than bitterness Arya." He replied. Nasuada held up her hand to keep any fight from breaking out.

"Well besides that point. How did you come across your dragon, and more importantly if you're here, does that mean you'll be joining the Varden?" Nasuada asked.

" I received Valorguard's egg by Shade with him telling me to hold onto it for safe keeping. A short time later it hatched for me." Starlight said.

"So you did steal the last egg." Nasuada said turning to Shade.

"Why would I lie? What to make you do some stupid offensive and lose the war? Have more faith in me. In the last few days I already killed three of the King's spies hidden in the Varden." He said.

"You killed three spies. How did you discover them?" Nasuada asked.

"You just have to look with the right things in mind. For example look for a person who looks like they're doing normal things. Not just normal, abnormally normal. Like they're trying to look like their trying to be normal. Or look for someone who draws attention to themselves. The best way to go unnoticed is to annoy everyone around you so that they do their best to ignore you." Shade said leaving a few raised eyebrows.

"I keep that in mind, thank you Shade." Nasuada said. Shade bowed slightly as their attention turned back to Starlight.

"Alright, after he hatched for me Shade told me to go to the Hadarc Desert and train there. He would give me the supplies I needed and teach me what he could." She said.

"What did you teach her?" Nasuada asked Shade.

"Just some basics. A few words in the ancient language, sword fighting, and protecting her mind." He said. This time Eragon spoke up.

"Do you mind if I try to enter your mind, so that I can know how good your defenses are?" Eragon asked Starlight. She nodded and Eragon proceeded as everyone watched. Eragon pressed against her mind and found her mind well fortified but he continued to press on. He wanted to make sure her mind was well protected. He hit against her mind with all he had and by the end of the struggle with beads of sweat rolling down his forehead did he find a small entrance. By that time he was tired and retreated from her mind. "You have a good defense." He said making a few people there nod.

"Well I'm used to constant mental attack. Shade has hit my mind twice as hard as that and claimed he was only warming up." She said. Everyone turned to Shade who smiled lightly.

"I have skill in some things." He said with a cheeky attitude.

"If that's true then you could easily break into my mind." Eragon said.

"Now why would I do that? At least now, when I already have?" Shade said his smile growing.

"So you did break into his mind?" Arya said accusingly.

"Yes, did I not just say that?" Shade asked losing his smile. Nasuada cut in.

"For what purpose? Why would you want to enter Eragon's mind?"

"I like to know things. There were a few pieces of a puzzle I was missing that I thought he might be able to answer. For example, I knew that Brom had been a spy at Morzan's estate but I didn't know what happen afterwards. By looking into Eragon's mind I found out that Brom was his father and I was able to put the pieces together." Shade said.

"And what do you get out of all of this? Why do you want to know all this?" Nasuada asked. Shade stood there for a moment then shrugged.

"Just keeping up with a bet I made with an old friend." Shade said before he sat down. Everyone wanted to press him for more but Starlight cut in.

"Don't bother. I've wanted to get information out of him for years but have never been very successful. Whatever happened in his life is something only he knows. If he wants to share it, he'll share it." She said. Everyone looked at the sitting form of Shade who looked like he was ignoring them now or even sleeping if the closed eyes signified anything, and turned back to Starlight.

"Well then, what are your plans then? Are you going to join the Varden?" Nasuada asked hopefully. Starlight nodded.

"Yes, I will. But just be warned. As I'm sure Shade has done, do not think that you can control me. I will help you but I will not be forced to do anything against my will." She said defiantly. Nasuada nodded.

"Normally I wouldn't except that but after dealing with Shade and the fact we need your help I'm incline to allow it. But I warn you now, do not try anything to harm the Varden. I may allow you to do as you like but at the cost of having someone watch over you at all time. I placed men to watch over Shade the minute that he left my room in Feinster." She said.

"I know that. And I quickly lost them soon after." Shade said raising his head to look at Nasuada.

"Well I guess I should have expected that, but this is your warning, do not try anything. That goes for you too Starlight. I don't care if you're a rider or not. Remember that Eragon is still on our side." Nasuada said. Starlight nodded but some reason Shade was slightly laughing to himself. No one seemed to notice as he tried to keep himself from laughing as if he found the last statement to be horribly funny but didn't want to be rude. "Alright, and with that I think we can end this meeting. I'll try to find living space for you and Valorguard Starlight, but it may take some time." Starlight was about to respond when Shade interrupted.

"I suggest that she be placed near Eragon's tent. That way they can get to know each other better and the area is already cleared out for dragons so it seems logical." He said. Eragon's eyes widened at the prospect of Starlight being near him and grew a small blush on his face. As he was doing this everyone else was contemplating this, except for Shade who was smiling to himself.

"Alright, fair enough. I'll try and set it as quickly as possible for you Starlight." Nasuada as Starlight nodded and with that everyone got up and left. With them separated Eragon made his way away from the group to get some time for himself but this was not to be as Shade up behind him with a smile. The smile stirred some fear in Eragon, as it was a smile of someone who knew something they shouldn't.

"Well what do you think of Starlight?" He asked tauntingly.

"Uh."

"She is very beautiful isn't she?" Shade said now officially taunting Eragon. "Oh come on Eragon I saw that look on your face when you saw what she looked like. There's no shame in thinking a woman's beautiful. It's the very reason I suggested that you two be placed next to each other." Shade said.

"You did that on purpose!" Eragon said scandalized.

"Of course. I want to see how this progresses." Shade said before he turned around and left Eragon standing there with his mouth open. Eventually he shook his head and started to make his way back to his tent. These next few days were going to be very tough on him.

* * *

><p>End. All right another chapter done! Sorry about this taking so long to update it's just as I stated earlier about the number of views. So here's something for all you people that want a story updated more often.<p>

-If you want me to update a story more then you can:

the story a lot

a lot giving me good criticism and feedback.

3. Send me a message through PM asking for an update.

This applies to all my stories not just this one. Well thanks for reading and please review, alert, favorite, and check out my profile and other stories. Share the love! Anyway thanks for reading Four Crosses out.

P.S. The name 'Starlight' will be explained later so please don't bash.


	5. Who You Are

Hello readers, I'm back! I'm sorry I haven't been focusing on this story or any of my writing in a long time I guess I just lost my writing spirit. But I think it's back now so let's get started. Hope you enjoy the chapter and if you do please send in a review. Thanks and now… the chapter.

Oh and I'd like to thank eragonfan117 for reminding me of my duty to my readers and to everyone for being patient with me.

I do not own the Inheritance Cycle

* * *

><p>Eragon was sitting in his tent not knowing what to make of the entire situation. Shade had admitted he had planned to make it so that he and Starlight were placed next to each other so that he could 'see how things progressed', his words suggesting all of what he meant.<p>

"_Why is he doing all this? I know he said he would find what my heart seeks but this all seems too… generous for someone just to do it because. I know I've put my trust in him but I can't help but wonder… what is the point of all this?" _Eragon thought to himself.

"_If you trust him so why not ask him his reason for helping you little one?" _Saphira said entering his mind. Eragon jumped in surprise then sighed as he recognized her.

"_Please don't startle me like that Saphira. I do trust him despite the fact that I know I shouldn't and I know no one else does but that doesn't mean I know him very well. In fact I know almost nothing about this man despite that fact he is skilled in all the Dragon Rider arts and that he is far older than he looks." _Eragon replied.

"_You don't think that he's a Dragon Rider do you?" _Saphira asked.

"_No, I don't think he is, he seems to have a distaste for Dragon Riders or at least past ones a distaste that seems dwarfed by his obvious dislike of the elves." _He thought. Saphira snorted in her mind.

"_A blind man could tell he hated the elves. He seems to have no love for their race as if they were the bane of all of Alagaësia." _She stated.

"_Perhaps to him, they are." _Eragon countered. Another snort.

_"That would be a stretch even for someone like Shade. The elves have been guarding Alagaësia for millennia and were here even before man. To say they were the bane of Alagaësia would be like saying that the soil is the bane of a tree."_

_"I'm not disagreeing with you Saphira I'm just saying that might be how he sees things."_

"_Then he is a fool and you are a fool for trusting him." _Before Eragon could respond the flap of his tent opened making him look up. He was surprised at seeing Starlight standing there and a blush quickly appeared on his face.

"_Beautiful." _He whispered in his mind.

"_I heard that little one." _Saphira chuckled.

"Not the time Saphira."

"_All right, I'll leave you too alone. I suppose now would be a good time to talk to Valorguard." _And with that their connection ended.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything." Starlight said a bit bashfully.

"Oh no not at all I was just talking to Saphira." Eragon said with a smile before welcoming her in. She sat down with a smile.

"It's good that you and your dragon get along so well, I'm still getting use to the idea of sharing my mind with someone else. It takes a bit of getting use to and while Valorguard is patient I'm sure he would like me to be a bit more open with him." Starlight said.

"I understand. While Saphira and I share a mind we don't always get along, most of time it's when I'm being foolish and she has to steer me back in the right direction."

"I'm sure then that you get along very well as I can't image you being foolish." Starlight said with a smile. Eragon chuckled.

"I am foolish more times then you'd think. I may look like an elf but I am still human and no where near as wise as an elf."

"You're human?" Starlight asked.

"Yes I am. I suppose you can't really tell by how I look now but I use to be your standard farm boy working the fields outside of Carvahall. It was in Ellesméra that I became like this." Eragon established.

"That's incredible, I didn't know such things were possible. The elves are truly amazing, though I don't think Shade would agree." Starlight said lightheartedly.

"No I don't think he would. Saphira and I were actually talking about his apparent dislike for elves before you came in. If I may ask without causing some sort of rift between you and him, do you know why he seems to hate the elves so much?" Eragon asked. Starlight shook her head as her smile faded.

"Unfortunately your guess is as good as mind. I once asked him the same question and only after repeating the question so many times someone with lesser patience would have snapped did he tell me that he hated them because they had betrayed the memory of his friend and that they did exactly what he expected them to do when someone like Galbatorix came into existence." This statement shocked Eragon.

"That would mean that he's been around since before Galbatorix came into power which means he's over one hundred years." Eragon said.

"Yes he is, he's admitted as much though I've never been able to guess just how old he is even after all these years of him looking after me." Starlight responded.

"Is it really true that he's been looking after you since you were a baby?" Eragon asked, the question having been bothering him for some time. Starlight's smile returned.

"Yes it is. He wasn't exactly a father figure and made sure not to become one but he did look after me up until recently when he told me I should go to Yazuac." She said. Eragon remembering what he and Brom found at the village was set back by that.

"He told you to go to Yazuac? Why did he tell you to go there?" Eragon asked.

"He told me that there was someone there that I needed to meet, he said that it was important for both me and him that we meet. He said that he would be passing through Yazuac soon and that if I met up with him everything would turn out for the best."

"How long ago was this?"

"Well over a year, probably closer to two, but whoever this person was I didn't meet him."

"Why's that?" Eragon asked getting worried.

"I was on my way there after having left Daret when I group of Urgals attacked me. If that young man hadn't saved me I'd probably be dead." Starlight said.

"What young man?" Eragon asked. Starlight shrugged.

"I don't know, whoever he was he was very brave and I know it sounds silly but I fell in love with the man as he saved me. Unfortunately I never got his name or where he was going. I only remember he was with an older man who hurried him along and that I found him very handsome." Starlight said as she fell into a loving daydream. Eragon's reaction was much different as he felt like a weight had been placed on his chest at hearing her declaration of love. He felt crushed, like he had after Arya's rejection and his spirit dropped heavily. However Starlight's next words would put an end to that.

"You know, you kind of look like him." She said catching his attention.

"Really?"

"Yes, though he was human and you look like an elf I do see many similarities, especially in the eyes."

"What about our eyes?"

"Well, you two have that same kind strength in your eyes, like you're a warrior but at heart you were always a lover, someone who could be depended on to show caring and affection. Those eyes are what really made me fall in love with him." Starlight said before falling into another pleasant daydream. This was fortunate for Eragon as her statement made him blush heavily and sent his mind in a spiral. Searching desperately for a way to get rid of his blushing he blurted out.

"And what happen after that." This snapped Starlight out of her daydream, which in turn caused her to blush.

"After that I went to Yazuac as Shade had told me to do and I found it had been destroyed and its inhabitants killed." She paused as the memory resurfaced causing her to shudder. Eragon placed his hand on hers in comfort making her look up at him and give him a sad smile before continuing. "I then left and went back to Shade. He was in Teirm at the time and when I reported back at what had happened and my inability to find the man he smacked me on the back of the head and called me an idiot." Both of them laughed at this.

"Sounds like something Shade would do." Eragon said with a smile.

"He told me I was an idiot because the man who had saved me from the Urgals was the one I was suppose to meet and that I had better start searching the city for him before he left Teirm or else it would be some time before I'd get the chance to see him again." Starlight continued.

"The man was in Teirm?" Eragon asked. Starlight nodded.

"Apparently so. Shade said he would only be here until he found what he was looking for and he didn't expect that to be long and then he suspected they'd be off to Dras-Leona someplace he wouldn't dare let me go to." She said. Eragon's brows furrowed at her story as he got a peculiar sense of déjà vu.

"When was this?"

"A little after the visit to Yazuac. My it seems so long ago." She said making Eragon nod as he started to think of his own trip and how it sounded oddly similar to Starlight's own trip even up to the time when it happened.

"And what happened afterwards?" He asked hoping to find some answers.

"I went searching for him as Shade said to do but I could not find him in time as Shade said he had left and was on his way to Dras-Leona. I asked if I should follow and after thinking for some time he told me no and that I should go to the Hadarac Desert and wait there until he returned. At first I thought him mad but he told me to go and where to find supplies. He said to wait in the mountains in the center of the desert and I did as he told me. The next time I saw him he had Valorguard's egg with him and he told me I was going to be a Rider."

"But based on what he told us it was some time before he got the last dragon's egg. You waited all that time?" Eragon asked.

"It was quite some time before he came back that much is true but with the information he gave me I stayed well supplied and didn't have any lack of food or water."

"But still it must have been lonely and for him to leave you like that." Eragon said.

"I don't blame him for leaving me, he's been very kind to me and has taught me so much but you are right in the sense it was very lonely and if I hadn't kept day dreaming about that man on my way to Yazuac I might have gone mad." Starlight stated.

"You really do love him don't you?" Eragon asked though he already knew the answer. Starlight looked at him and gave him her brightest smile.

"Yes, despite the fact that we met only that once I do love him. I only wish I could have learned his name." There was a pause before Eragon spoke up again.

"Well perhaps one day you'll find him again, I'd like to think that fate is a little kinder that what most people believe it to be and if it brought this man to you maybe it will bring you to him." Eragon said gaining his own smile. Starlight gave off a small laugh.

"That was quite poetic Shadeslayer. Perhaps you're right. Shade did seem rather insistent on me joining the Varden despite his own unwillingness to do so. Maybe he knows something we don't."

"I'm sure there are many things that Shade knows that we don't, I wouldn't be surprised if this was all some sort of elaborate plan of his, not that he would tell if it was." Eragon said getting another laugh out Starlight.

"No, I suppose he wouldn't. Well, I think I've wasted enough of your time, goodbye Eragon Shadeslayer. I look forward to another talk with you." Starlight said as she got up to leave.

"I look forward to it too Starlight, and please, Eragon is quite enough." He said. The two gave each other a smile before Starlight opened the flap and left the tent. Eragon watched her go with fascination and a love struck expression.

"_You're drooling little one." _Saphira said. Eragon blushed and immediately wiped his mouth only to find nothing there.

"_Not funny Saphira." _He thought but all he heard was a chuckle.

"_Perhaps not to you but to me it very was funny." _She said. Eragon rolled his eyes.

_"Why don't you be useful and tell me what you think about all that we talked of."_

_"It all seemed rather odd but then again with Shade I doubt anything is what one would call normal."_

_"And what about what she said about the man she met, it seems rather familiar doesn't it?"_

_"True, it does seem to ring a bell and I do remember you talking about rescuing someone outside of Yazuac which you yourself seem to have forgotten."_

"_Well there was more than one person on are way to Daret and more than one had a cloak covering their face so you can't blame me if I don't remember her." _Eragon defended.

_"I'm not blaming you little one, but Starlight obviously remembers who this man was and if you look through her memories you may be able to find out if it really was you she was talking about."_

"_I will not break into her mind to find out if I'm the object of her affections! I'm not as low as that!" _He screamed in his mind.

_"Who said anything about breaking in? All you have to do is ask her to let you see the memory and then you'll know."_

"_And if it's not me? What do I do then? I don't want to end up like I did after Arya rejected me, not now, not after everything we've been through since then." _

"_Then you may never know little one. You have to decide if it's worth the risk to find out and if you have the heart to face another rejection." _Saphira said as sweet and calming as she could.

"_Honestly I think my heart's caused me enough trouble as it is already."_ He thought bitterly.

"_Not only you little one." _Saphira chuckled which allowed Eragon to smile for a second before another idea entered his head.

_"What if I asked Shade who it was he sent Starlight to find. That might tell me if he sent her after me and why without having to enter her mind."_

"_And what makes you think he'll answer your questions this time?" _

"_Because I'll make him."_ Eragon said before storming off to find Shade leaving a worried yet curious Saphira behind to wonder how he would force Shade into submission.

Hours had passed and still Eragon had not found Shade. It was now night and he decided it would be best for him to eat and get some rest before beginning his search again. He found one of the campfires, which was surrounded by men and camp followers, all of whom greeted him warmly.

"Eragon!" He turned and saw Orik waving at him to come over and sit by him. Eragon smiled and did so, sitting by his dwarf friend who offered him mead and meat.

"I'll take some but only one tankard, I'd prefer not to lose my wits." He said.

"Ah, you need more then one tankard to relax that worried mind of yours Eragon. That's your problem; you never relax in spite the fact that you're the one that needs it most. Let loose Eragon, and let the weigh of the world drop from your shoulders for one night." Orik exclaimed.

"Well you seem to be doing enough relaxing and merry making for the both of us my friend." Eragon replied taking in his friend's disheveled appearance.

"Nonsense, there's always more room for more relaxing and merry making, especially when it comes to mead." Orik said with a hiccup.

"As king of the dwarves shouldn't you be in a more respectable state than this?" Eragon asked seriously through the smile on his face.

"Even a king must drop his responsibilities once in a while. Plus this shows the men that we're with them and that they can count on us. You should try it Eragon." Orik replied. Eragon laughed before turning toward the fire. He stared at it for a while before seeing Starlight standing there. His smile grew as a blush appeared on his face. Her head turned as if sensing his eyes and she smiled at him before walking over.

"Evening Eragon. How have you been since are talk?" She asked.

"I've been well, though I've been wanting to talk to Shade and haven't been able to find him." He replied.

"Well he is right there Eragon, please don't tell me the Varden's greatest hope is starting to lose his sight." She joked. The joke was lost on Eragon as his gaze followed to where she had pointed. Immediately he spotted Shade standing half in the light of the fire, half in the dark of the night as if waiting for something. He excused himself and walked over to Shade and tapping his shoulder. Shade seemed pleasantly surprised at seeing him and smiled.

"Eragon, what can I do for you?" He asked.

"You can tell who it was you sent Starlight after in Yazuac." Eragon said sternly. Shade lost his smile and stared at him for a moment.

"Why so interested and more importantly, why should I tell you?" Shade said calmly.

"Because if you don't I'll force it out of you one way or another." Eragon said grabbing the hilt of his sword. This wasn't lost on Shade but he didn't show worry.

"That answers the second question but not the first. So I'll ask again. Why do you want to know?" Eragon's face didn't lose any of its sternness and Shade smiled.

"Ah, so it's love at first sight is it? You remind me of Starlight and her lover boy." Shade said jokingly. Eragon however wasn't in the mood for jokes and pressed his mind against Shade's with all the power he could muster. He however hit a wall of steel, stronger than anything he'd ever come up against and was stopped in his tracks.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Eragon, my mind is not a place you want to enter." Shade said as if the attack had absolutely no effect on him. Eragon called off his attacked and took a few deep breaths to calm his shaking legs after having expended so much energy. "The person Starlight met and was saved by was in fact you." Shade said bringing Eragon's attention back to him. Eragon didn't have time to rejoice at the news before Shade continued. "Or should I say, the past you." Eragon's brows furrowed in confusion.

"What do you mean the past me?" Eragon asked. Without looking at him, Shade continued.

"I mean you are who you are and that's not who you use to be.* You've changed Eragon, for better or worse you've changed. You're no longer that naïve farm boy from Carvahall and while much of your change has been good you've also become something less than what you were." Shade said.

"What do you mean." Shade sighed.

"I mean that I value humanity above all else. True humans are very cruel, overly ambitious, and arrogant despite their ignorance but at their best they are kind, compassionate, and loving. That's what you were. Despite your naivety and anger you were kind, compassionate and loving. I'm not saying you are not now but you're losing those excellent qualities and replacing them with elvish values." Shade said turning to Eragon.

"Is it really so bad to be like the elves, do you really hate them so?" Eragon asked almost desperately. Shades brow furrowed.

"I hate the elves because they abandoned compassion as a quality and made it into something for political gain. True the elves are worthy of recognition. They are logical, brilliant, and powerful individuals but that is why I hate them. They cannot see beyond their logic and power or more precisely they refuse to do so. They've lost compassion, caring and love as a basic building block of life and think it illogical and see it as dangerous instead of useful and necessary. You want Starlight, that much I can see, and she wants you too, but not this you." Shade said gesturing at Eragon's appearance. "Not this… symbol you've become. A person cannot love a symbol. A symbol does not warm your bed or give you children. If you want Starlight to fall in love with you you'll have to stop being a symbol and be who **you** are." Shade said before looking toward Starlight. Eragon did the same and as they watched her she turned to them and gave them a smile and wave. This gesture was what settled things in Eragon's mind.

"And how do I return to being me?" He asked still looking at Starlight. Shade looked at him and said.

"I'd suggest by ending this war. This war that has turned you into what you are now. Besides that, I might suggest you discard that elf body of yours and return to what you really look like." And with that he started to walk over to where Starlight was, leaving Eragon alone to take in what had been said.

A few minutes later Eragon regained himself and walked over to where Shade, Starlight and Orik were.

"Ah, Eragon come and join us." Shade beckoned with a smile. Realizing that Shade would no longer mention the matter they had spoken of he too put on a smile.

"I'll do so gladly." He said. He sat down next to Starlight who gave him a warm smile causing his blush to return making him afraid she would notice now that the fire's light was on his face but Shade drew her attention away.

"Now, I bet you all are wondering how Starlight here got her name." He said.

"I've been wondering about that for years, why are you telling the story now?" Starlight asked with a pout. Shade shrugged.

"Why not now? It's not much of a story and I figured that with all this merriment, drinking and cheer that maybe the tale would appear grander than it is. Now, as I said it's not much of a story and actually quite simple. As you know I rescued Starlight from a caravan that had been attacked by Urgals and took her under my care." Eragon and Starlight nodded and Orik snored, having passed out from drinking. "Well, on the night I found her we were far enough north and the night air was clear enough that not only were all the stars out but the lights that streak across the northern sky appeared and danced as if praising me for saving little Starlight, or so I'd like to think. When I saw those lights I knew that I could not give her up and that I'd protect her and raise her until she was the strong, independent, and beautiful woman she is now and had found a man who would take care of her in my place." He said with smile. Starlight seemed delighted at the story and gave him a hug while Eragon's smile grew. After letting go of the hug Starlight turned to Eragon.

"I almost forgot. Would you like that dance now?" She asked. Eragon looked at her confused.

"Dance?"

"Yes, Shade told me that you were asking for tips on how to dance so that you could ask me without making a fool of yourself." Eragon turned bewildered to Shade who just gave him a cheeky smile and no help at all.

"Well-I-uh…"

"Oh go on Eragon show the girl a good time _it might be you that I hand her over to." _Shade said, the last part in Eragon's head. Eragon's blush returned but Starlight didn't notice as she jumped to her feet and pulled him to his before the two started dance much to the amusement of Shade and the joy of the people around the campfire who showed their encouragement with whistles and cheers.

As the two danced the figure of Shade slowly and quietly disappeared into the night intent on doing the will that no would yet comprehended.

The two had danced for hours, unbeknownst to them as they were too focused on each other. Eragon had stepped on her feet a few times, much to his embarrassed and all Starlight would do would smile and in a joking manner, return the favor which helped Eragon relax, something he had been failing to do all night. Eventually the two got use to each other and danced until they finally snapped out of their stupor thanks to the snores of those around them who had fallen asleep from all they had drunk. The two drifted apart, both embarrassed as they realized how long they had been dancing together and decided to turn in for the night. They walked back to their tents, which, thanks to Shade were next to each other, talking all the way. Upon arriving they noticed that both Saphira and Valorguard were sleeping, taking note of how close they slept together and with a final smile to their dragons and to each other they bid good night.

Eragon walked into his tent and once he was fully inside he fell face first into his bed. The night had been long but it had also been one of the happiest times in his life and a memory he would cherish. His smile seemed impossible to waver until he remembered back to earlier that night and remembered his talk with Shade and the suggestion he had made to him.

_I might suggest you discard this elf body of yours and return to what you really look like_

With this thought in his mind he got up and walked over to his mirror. He looked at himself and took in his appearance. It had been so long since he'd seen what he looked like before that he doubted he'd be able to do actually change himself back but some more of Shade's words appeared in his mind as if to challenge such a thought.

_If you want Starlight to fall in love with you you'll have to stop being a symbol and be who __**you**__ are_

With that thought in his mind and his confidence returned Eragon gathered a memory and started to say the spells that would return him to humanity.

* * *

><p>End! Wow I cannot believe I did that in one day. Well there it is. After such a long time the next chapter is up and I hope no one is disappointed. Once again I want to thank you readers for your support and patience and I would love it if you sent me some reviews to spread the love. Thank you again.<p>

*I had Shade reference Eragon's true name for fun and to suggest that he both knows it and might be trying to change it.


	6. Starlight and Fire

What's up people? I know this is odd that I've decided to do this chapter now so soon after the other but…well… I'm the writer; I can do what I want. Anyway I hope you like it. Oh, and I hope to be doing some new stories soon, some new blood as it were, so… there it is. And now, on to the story.

I do not own the Inheritance Cycle

* * *

><p>Morning started to peak through the tent flaps, the bright lights hitting Eragon in the eyes making his closed eyes tighten and his nose crinkle as he slowly and groggily got up. He sat up in his bed and rubbed his face. He gave off a sigh before getting up and going over to the bowl of water that he kept for washing and shaving and splashed water on his face in an effort to wake himself up. After a few splashes he looked into the mirror above the bowl and looked at his reflection. Everything stopped when he did. There in the mirror was something he had not seen in what had seemed like a century. There in the mirror was the reflection of that same boy who had left Carvahall so long ago.<p>

Admittedly he looked older and quite a bit more worn probably from a mix of the experiences he had gone through since leaving Carvahall and the tiredness he was only now getting over. But the main thing was that he no longer looked like the human-elf hybrid he did before, now he looked like a human. Just a regular old human.

That thought troubled him. He was back to being just a regular human again. He looked like the same weak boy who couldn't defend his family from the Ra'zac or defend himself against the onslaught of Durza and who only survived through luck. But just as he was starting to think that his change back to his human form was a mistake an image popped into his head. An image of Starlight. She was smiling at him and immediately all thought of his change back being a mistake left his mind.

"_That's right, I did this for her, so that she'd recognize me and… and… love me." _He thought meekly. The thought made him blush and doubts started to fill his head. _"But simply changing back to what she remembers me as won't be enough, we hardly know each other, there's no way we can just start out loving each other is there? And what if Shade lied? What if this is some sort of joke to make me humiliate myself in front of everyone? Oh god, everyone is going to ask me questions on why I changed back? They're all going to want to know why and if I tell them that Shade was the one who suggested it they'll all become upset and think that he's trying to gain some sort of control over me which for all I know he might be." _Eragon's head was spinning and he put his head in his hands as he tried to regain control of his thoughts and emotions.

As he sat there with his head in his hands he felt a soft presence touch lightly against his mind. At first the gentleness made him think it was Saphira but he came realize the presence was new, and oddly comforting. Unconsciously he let the soothing presence enter his mind.

"_It's all right Eragon. Shade would not disregard your trust so easily nor does he wish to make you appear foolish. He just wishes that you return to that sweet, naïve young man you were before all this. Shade holds such innocence with the highest regard and does not want it squandered by war and time." _The presence said calmly and with a voice that smoothed away all of Eragon's worry but not his curiosity.

"_Who are you?" _Eragon asked.

"_I am the reason for Shade's hate. I am the one that he believes the elves and the dragon riders betrayed. I am his oldest friend." _And with that the presence started to fade alarming Eragon.

"_Wait! Don't leave! You didn't tell me who you are!" _Eragon yelled in his mind.

"_Calm yourself Eragon, everything will be all right, Shade will not betray you of that I am sure. Trust him Eragon, you will not be disappointed I assure you."_ And with that, the presence was gone, leaving Eragon alone.

Eragon sat there frozen and not knowing what to do until Saphira entered his mind.

"_Little one?" _Eragon immediately snapped out of his stupor.

"_Yes?" _he asked.

"_You seem distracted, are you all right?" _Saphira asked. Eragon wondered whether he should tell her about all of what happened including changing back to his human form and the mysterious presence that entered his mind but decided against it.

"_I fine Saphira, thank you for asking," _he finally responded. He could that she wasn't completely convinced but she didn't decide to press the matter.

"_Well if you're sure. Valorguard and I are going hunting."_

"_Oh, well have fun," _he said. He heard Saphira snort in his mind.

"_We're just going hunting Eragon and while that can be fun there's not much sport in it for a dragon," _she said in a very matter of fact tone.

"_Oh really? I figured after seeing you cuddled with Valorguard last night that you'd jump at the chance to spend time with him." _Eragon teased. He felt embarrassment run through their connection.

"_T-That was nothing! Dragons sleep closely together all the time. It's a sigh of friendship and companionship, nothing more!" _She denied.

"_Uh huh, sure." _Eragon thought not believing a word of what she said.

"_I wouldn't expect you to understand, you are not a dragon, and I do not need to explain anything to you." _Saphira said defiantly.

"_All right all right. Have fun Saphira." _Eragon said. Saphira gave a short reply of thanks before ending their connection, leaving Eragon alone again.

Eragon, realizing he needed to start his day, sighed, got dressed and made his way out of the tent.

He made his way through the camp on his way to Nasuada's tent but as he did so he could feel stares being focused in on him. He started to look around and saw that everyone he passed was giving curious looks and were discreetly pointing at him as though they didn't recognize him. Originally he didn't understand why they were acting like this and then it dawned on him, most of the people there hadn't seen his human form and were now wondering who this man who looked somewhat like the dragon rider they knew and who was wearing his clothes was. He sighed, this was going to be a bit more of a challenge then he'd thought but with a deep breath to calm his building worry he walked on still intent on getting to Nasuada's tent and discussing their plans.

Upon arriving at Nasuada's tent he was stopped by her guards.

"State your business." One of them said. Eragon said.

"I'm here to speak to Lady Nasuada about our future plans and to receive an assignment from her." Eragon said hoping that would get him through without having to explain more. It did not.

"The Lady Nasuada does not need to discuss her plans of war with every soldier in the Varden, and if you want an assignment go to your captain." The same guard stated gruffly. His tone annoyed Eragon but his time with the elves helped him keep calm.

"I think the Lady Nasuada would like to talk to her dragon rider." Eragon said calmly. The guard looked at him.

"I see no dragon rider here, just a scrawny boy that hasn't had his first shave." He said before he tried to push Eragon over to prove his point. Luckily Eragon had only change his appearance back to that of his human self, his elf like reflexes, strength and agility were still very much in tact so when the guard tried to push him over he grabbed the man's arm pulled him down and as the second guard went to retrain him he pulled out his sword and smacked the guard's weapon out of his hand and then smacked him on the back of the head hard enough to where he too fell to the ground. By this point Eragon had lost his patience.

"I am Eragon Shadeslayer. I have used a spell to return me to what I looked liked before I became part elf, I will swear this to you in the Ancient Language if I must but I would like to go into this tent and discuss our the plans for the Varden with Lady Nasuada and the others who give her counsel and I'd very much appreciate it if you didn't get in my way." He said roughly holding the first guards arm and having the flat of his blade on the second guards. The second guard, being both swore to protect Nasuada with his life and noticing that the flat of the blade was on his neck, yet somehow failing to notice Brisingr's blue blade, grabbed his knife and attempted to stabbed it into Eragon's neck. Keyword, attempted. Eragon noticed the knife coming his way but before he could react the knife was stopped as someone grabbed onto the guard's arm. Eragon looked up and saw Shade holding the arm in place. Despite the man's muscular build Shade didn't appear to be having any trouble holding the arm in place even as the man gritted his teeth in trying to free himself.

"Ah, good morning Eragon, glad to see the old you staring back at me." Shade said with a smile. Eragon was glad that at least Shade recognized him.

"Good to see you too Shade. Thank you for your help, these men didn't recognize me and don't believe that I'm Eragon." He replied.

"Well that's because they're meant to be brutes not scholars. The best of the best I guess isn't as good as one would hope in a royal guard," Shade said before twisting the man's arm until he dropped the knife. "Now, shall we go in?" he asked signaling to the tent flap. Eragon nodded before releasing the man with an apology. The man grunted and gripped his arm before joining in the other guard in giving the two a death glare. The two didn't seem to notice as Shade was focused on going inside and Eragon was focused on Shade and followed him into the tent. Before he went in Shade whispered a spell and the two froze, completely paralyzed as Shade's smile grew a little.

Upon entering the tent Nasuada looked up from her work and focused on Shade as Eragon was hidden behind him.

"What was that commotion I heard out side?" She asked.

"Your guards didn't recognize Eragon and they all got into a little tussle. You're probably going to have to set them straight soon as that paralyzing spell I put on them won't last forever but hopefully long enough for Eragon and I to leave without them bursting in and trying to kill us." Shade responded.

"And why wouldn't the guards recognize Eragon? Everyone in the Varden knows Eragon." Nasuada questioned. A smile grew on Shade's face.

"Well they're going to have a bit of trouble recognizing him now. It would appear that Eragon took my advice and has returned to humanity." Shade said happily. Before Nasuada could ask what he meant Eragon revealed himself to her and her words caught in her mouth.

"Eragon? I-I wasn't expecting to ever see you like that again." She said stunned. Eragon scratched his head nervously as he gave off a small chuckle.

"Honestly I wasn't expected to see myself like this again but I guess you never know what the future holds." He said.

Nasuada gave a small nod as the tent flap opened again and Arya walked into the tent looking confused.

"Lady Nasuada two of your guards are outside and appear to be frozen still. I attempted to free them but the magic was still flowing to them and I couldn't break the spell." She said.

"Oh, so that's why I felt like a bug was pressing its tiny presence against my spell." Shade said with a cheeky smile. Arya turned to him, irritation and barely controlled anger radiating off her.

"So it was you who put the spell on them."

"Indeed it was. It was for good reason though. The two attacked Eragon and tired to kill him and while I have complete confidence in your abilities Eragon I figured it would be best to intervene." Shade said turning to Eragon. Arya did the same and was visible taken back by Eragon's appearance.

"Eragon, why are you like this?" She asked.

"Are you asking him why he decided to change back into what he actually looks like?" Shade asked obviously annoyed by the question. Eragon quickly held up his hand to stop any argument from developing.

"It's all right Shade, it's a fair question. Shade was able to convince me that I should change back into my past self and so here I am. Unfortunately most of the Varden are used to my elvish figure and don't recognize me. It's the reason I had that confrontation with the guards." Eragon said.

"But what about your abilities? Won't changing back into a human make you weaker?" Arya asked earning her an irritated scoff from Shade but again Eragon held up his hand.

"Again, that is a good question to which the answer is no. I made sure to keep my elvish strength, reflexes, and agility, so there are no worries on that account." Arya nodded.

"That's good but I am curious as to how Shade was able to convince you to change back." Arya said before turning to Shade and giving him an evil eye. He seemed unfazed by it as his smile returned at the question.

"Simple. I hung up a juicy piece of meat that I knew he couldn't resist." Shade said sounding absolutely proud of himself. Nasuada and Arya wanted to ask what he meant but they were stopped when the tent flap opened and Starlight entered.

"Sorry I'm late I wanted to wish Valorguard goodbye and Lady Nasuada did you know that there are two guards outside this tent completely froz-." She suddenly stopped. Everyone was confused by this until they followed her gaze to Eragon. Shade was doing his best not to laugh at the scene and had to cover his mouth while Nasuada and Arya were looking between the two, confusion written on their faces.

Without a word and in a trance like state, Starlight walked up to Eragon and lightly touched his chest as if to test if he was real or not. After feeling her fingers press up against his chest she started to feel all over his body as if to memorize it and prove to herself that he was really there. Of course this only confused Nasuada and Arya more and made Eragon blush madly and Shade… well… he was losing control of himself really quickly and it was doubtful that he'd be able to hold onto his laughs for much longer. Finally Starlight brought her hands up to Eragon's face and cupped it as she stared deeply into his eyes.

"It's you. You're real." She said softly. Eragon smiled down at her and nodded.

With that signal Starlight quickly pulled him down into a soul retching kiss. The passion of the kiss made the jaws of Nasuada and Arya drop and finally set Shade off, as his laughter broke free and probably echoed through the entire Varden camp. And Eragon… well quite honestly he didn't give a royal flying fuck about anything around him at this point.

He was kissing her, this beautiful, kind, passionate person who he'd fallen in love with so quickly. More quickly than any crush he had and even faster then even his first beloved Arya. And speaking of passionate, this kiss was quickly becoming more and more passionate by the second.

Originally it had just been one hell of a kiss but soon enough Starlight was nibbling his bottom lip and before he knew it her tongue was in his mouth wrestling with his. Not one to give up easily he started to wrestle back and eventually pushed hers back into her mouth and started to explore causing Starlight to moan. Taking this as a good sigh and completely forgetting where he was, Eragon's hand started to reach up from Starlight's waste, past her stomach and right onto her breast before giving it a healthy grope. Starlight seemed to enjoy it if her moans were any consolation. But, as the saying goes, all good things must come to an end and this end was called Nasuada.

"Eragon!" The two immediately snapped apart and looked around. Arya and Nasuada looked thoroughly embarrassed while Shade was red in the face with laughter and clapping his hands in mock applause. Realizing what they had just done the two quickly gained bright blushes and looked down at the ground in embarrassment. Shade was the first to speak again after the twos little show was forcibly ended.

"Well done Eragon, I knew you had it in you." He said with a huge smile. This did not help either of the twos blushes and if possible it may have increased them.

"That's enough Shade." Nasuada stated before turning to the two red-faced dragon riders. "I don't know what's going on or why you two suddenly started to… get so intimate… but this is not the time nor the place for that so if know one minds can we please start to discuss our future plans?" She asked desperately trying to get her mind off the images she had just seen. The two dragon riders quickly nodded with vigor while Shade just chuckled his consent. The only still frozen was Arya who seemed quite a bit bothered by what she saw.

"_Did Eragon really just grab her-?" _She quickly cut off that thought with a shake of her head before going the others in discussing their plans.

The meeting went well as everyone was eager to focus on the matters at hand except Shade who kept sending Eragon and Starlight images of what the two had done and images of what might have happened if they hadn't been stopped. He went into great detail with what would have happened should they have continued causing so much blood to rush to the twos faces that would have made some wonder if the rest of their bodies had enough blood if any blood at all.

With the meeting done Eragon rushed out, eager to get away from everyone that had seen or worse yet, been apart of that little scene.

"_Not that it was by any mean bad. In fact that was the greatest experience of my life. Oh god her lips, her tongue, those teeth biting my lips, god... I think I'm addicted now. And the feel of breast-. Oh god the feel of her breast! Shit, I can't believe I did that! I groped her! I just reached up, without any control of my body and grabbed her breast! What is wrong with me?!" _He screamed in his head. He was about to continue his inner rant when he felt a small, soft hand grab his arm causing him to turn around. His heart stopped at who he saw. It was Starlight.

"You and I need to talk." She said firmly and Eragon could say that he was more terrified than any other time in his life as she dragged him into her tent.

* * *

><p>End. Yay, dirty fluff! Well I hoped you liked that chapter guys, I sure did! Well, that's all for now, please send me some love; I'd be very appreciative of that. With that being said I'll say my adieus and be off.<p>

*Here's a challenge for anyone who wants to do it. How many times did I use the word recognize cause I have no clue and no patience to find out. Bye for now!


	7. Plans, Plots and Love

Hello everyone. So I want to start finishing stories instead of just updating them so I'll be doing one story at a time for now, sorry. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter and please give me reviews and pass the story along so as to spread the love. Now onto the next chapter!

* * *

><p>-With Arya-<p>

Upon making it back to her tent Arya immediately went to her mirror so she could contact her mother. After today's events she really needed to talk to someone and she figured her mother would want to know about the unfolding events. Once she got to her water bowl she filled it and used her magic to get to scry* her mother. An image formed in the water and she could tell she was seeing the inside of her mother's tent, probably through a mirror and waited for her mother to notice. She did not have to wait long as soon her mother's face appeared in the bowl. If her mother was surprised to see her she didn't show it and quickly gave her the standard elvish greeting, which Arya returned.

"Why have you contacted me Arya, is everything all right? Nothing bad has happened I hope." Islanzadi said.

"No, nothing bad has happened, at least… nothing that might damage our effort against Galbatorix." Arya stated. Islanzadi's eyes narrowed at her pause.

"But something has happened. Speak freely daughter." Arya sighed.

"I suspected that you've been informed that there has been an appearance of another dragon rider, one who has joined our side." Arya said. Her mother nodded.

"Yes, Blodhgarm informed me of this new dragon rider, though I don't see why this would upset you." Islanzadi said making Arya sigh again.

"It's not necessarily the new dragon rider, though I have some worries about her that I will share later." Arya stated. Islanzadi gained a thoughtful and worried look on her face.

"If she's not the problem, or should I say, not the main problem, then what is?"

"Not what, who." Arya corrected making her mother's eyes narrow. "Before the new rider came to us another person appeared, one who is apparently her oldest companion and may be a large thorn in our side."

"How so?"

"The man, or whatever he is, hates the elves and thinks of us as arrogant fools and traitors, though what made him think these is beyond me." Arya finished.

"Many hate our kind, this is not new and I surprised you let it get to you." Islanzadi responded.

"Normally it wouldn't, but this figure, whoever he is has gotten close to Eragon and seems to be trying to turn him against not only the elves and myself but against the Nasuada and the Varden."

"If this is true then why hasn't Nasuada dealt with him?" Islanzadi asked.

"Because he is powerful. Both I and Eragon have tried to break into his mind, though I did my more stealthily than Eragon and both of us encountered resistance previously unseen." Arya said. The troubled look deepened on Islanzadi's face.

"How strong would you describe it?"

"I've come up against tough mental barriers before, I've even encountered Shades but this kind of strength is something I've never even heard of. If you compared the strength of those mental barriers to iron then this barrier would be made of diamond."

"This is all troubling but is it damaging to our cause?" Islanzadi questioned.

"So far no. In fact we were able to recover an Eldurnari from Murtagh thanks to this man, Shade's, effort as he took on and defeated Murtagh in flight and wounded his dragon, Thorn."

"Shade?" Islanzadi's tone suggested she was not happy by the name.

"Yes. From what I can tell he is not an actually Shade as he does not have red hair or eyes but considering his strength and supposed age it may be that he's just hiding it. Then again if he was a Shade his bloodlust would have revealed that long ago." Arya suggested.

"Be that as it may, tread carefully Arya. I can understand why you are so uneasy with this man or whatever he is and I am glad you informed me. Now, what is it that makes you worry about this new dragon rider?"

"The dragon rider by herself is not an issue though she is young and inexperienced. The main issue is with Eragon." Arya stated.

"What about Eragon?"

"He has taken a fancy for her and this may make him blind to any action that she or Shade takes."

"Eragon has fallen for this girl? I thought he was still in love with you."

"So did I and I thought he'd finally reigned in his emotions but it appears I was wrong. It appears that Shade is also working to push the two together and with today's events he may succeed." Arya said.

"What happened today?" A mild blush grew on Arya's face and her discomfort wasn't easily hidden and peaked the curiosity of her mother.

"Eragon has changed back into his human form, from what I gather thanks a great deal in part by Shade who was able to somehow convince him to change back."

"This is troubling. Humans are weaker than elves and at this time Eragon must be stronger then ever."

"Eragon swears that he has been able to retain all his elvish strength and I see no reason to doubt him. This however is not the problem."

"Then what is?" Islanzadi asked. Arya paused as she remembered the day's events and, resisting the urge to blush began retelling what had occurred.

"When Starlight, the new rider noticed Eragon in his human form she seemed shocked and approached him like she was in a trance. She then proceeded to touch his body as if not believing Eragon existed. After she stopped her hands' movements she then said that he was "real" and "really there" to which Eragon nodded his conformation. I do not know what this was about or if the two somehow knew each other but before I or Nasuada could ask that question, Starlight pulled Eragon down into a kiss."

"A kiss?" Islanzadi asked in mild disbelief. Arya nodded.

"Yes. Both Nasuada and I were shocked while Shade appeared to find the scene terribly amusing if his laughs had anything to say about it. The kiss quickly grew more intense and soon Eragon started to do… less decent things. After initiating said act Nasuada called out his name and the two separated and appeared to have regained their senses. After that the meeting began though the air was tense with embarrassment." Arya concluded.

"This is troubling news. Not only does this Shade figure appear to be having more and more influence on Eragon, he and this new rider appear to be causing a rift between Eragon the elves and the Varden."

"I wouldn't say there's a rift, not that Shade hasn't tried to create one between Eragon and myself, it's just that Shade and Starlight now are having increasing influence over Eragon's life."

"And that's what worries me. I do not doubt Eragon's integrity but we must maintain a strong position for if we win this war. The elves cannot gain victory over Galbatorix only to wonder if the influence of Starlight and Shade will make Eragon turn against the elves. Starlight is a threat if only a minor one as she will likely become his lover and have huge say in his life but the real threat is with Shade. He is the one that is whispering words against our race in Eragon's ear and is strong enough to take on a dragon rider, a young one yes but one taught by Galbatorix and reinforced by an Eldurnari."

"_I wouldn't say whispering." _Arya thought. " But what can we do? Starlight is too important to get rid of as having a second dragon rider will help us tremendously and Shade is a valuable asset as not only can he fight a dragon rider, he is also learned in the arts of one if his teachings to Starlight are any validation."

"We must find a way to separate them from Eragon. You once had Eragon's heart and while you rejected him, which I support, that does not mean his feelings for you are gone even with the arrival of this new rider. Attempt to win him over again Arya. I am not asking you to seduce him, I would never ask that, but remind him why he fell in love with you and see if you can't draw his attention away from her and back to his duty. As for Shade, he may be more difficult. I'd suggest having Nasuada send him on a mission far from Eragon so as to separate the two from each other else the poison of his influence will continue and it'll be impossible to draw out that influence."

Arya was shocked by the words her mother had told her but knew that she was right and that she's have to somehow builds barriers between Eragon and the two new influences that were currently building up their trust and support with Eragon.

"Very well mother, I shall do as you ask." She said humbly making her mother smile.

"I suspect you will my daughter. Now I must go, all this talk will be pointless unless we can win this war." And with that the conversation ended and the image disappeared from the water leaving Arya to her thoughts and to her task.

-With Eragon and Starlight-

Being pulled into the tent of the woman he'd just had a very passionate moment with by said woman had made a bright red blush appear on Eragon's face that rivaled the blush he'd had after Nasuada called out his name in the tent and the two had separated. This brought back the memories of what he'd been doing before Nasuada called out his name and his mind was being overcome with its remembrance of his experience with Starlight.

"_She was so soft, so warm, so delectable, wait…No! Bad Eragon! This is not the time to think back on those memories… even if they were heavenly. No, stop it! Now is not the time and if I don't stop my body will start reacting to those memories." _Eragon thought as he hoped desperately that his body didn't show the tell tale sign of his obvious enjoyment of those memories. Lucky for him Starlight was focused on his face though this meant that she noticed his blush and despite her seriousness when she dragged him into the tent a playful smile appeared on her face.

"Why are you blushing Eragon? You wouldn't happen to be remembering what happen in Lady Nasuada's tent would you be?" She asked with an innocent yet playful tone that did nothing to help Eragon's blush and only served to snap him out of his thoughts and stiffen like a board. Starlight giggled at his discomfort before she took a step toward him and placed a hand gently on his chest.

"You don't have to worry Eragon, I quite enjoyed myself." She said looking up at him. Eragon looked down at her, surprise and a mild hint of relief evident on his face.

"You did?" He asked hopefully. Starlight nodded.

"Yes I did. I especially like that part at the end where your hand reached up and gave my breast a nice warm hello." She said with no hint of modesty and a sultry smile. Eragon's blush returned and greater than it had ever been and he backed up as he started to stutter out an apology.

"I-I'm so sorry f-for that. It-It was completely inappropriate of me." He said bowing in humility. Starlight look at him, a bit shocked by his reaction but soon regained her smile and gave off a small laugh before walking back up to Eragon and lifted his head with her hand so that he was looking at her.

"You shouldn't worry about that Eragon, I did tell you I liked it did I not?" She asked and Eragon cautiously nodded his head before standing up straight. "Now, while I enjoy talking about our experience and I hope to have many more in the future, there are a few things I'd like to talk to you about." Eragon would have blushed at her comment about the future but with her wish to talk he was able to let it fade away for the time being.

"What would you like to talk about?" Eragon asked. Starlight gestured for him to sit down and when he did she promptly sat down next to him before beginning.

"I know that you're the boy that saved me from Urgals outside Yazuac and I know that I'm in love with you but I want to know; what are you're feelings toward me?" She asked a hint of worry mixing into her words. Eragon grew a shy blush at her question but looked her in the eye and with a smile said.

"I fell in love with you the minute you came flying out of the sky. I think that if I'd seen what you'd look like better outside Yazuac and had time to contemplate it that I would have fallen in love with you back then despite not knowing you. My guess would be that you would have become the girl of my dreams and fantasies." He said. Starlight looked at him, all hint of worry and washed away and with a sweet, tender smile on his face, brought her hand up and brought Eragon into a gentle yet loving kiss. Eragon returned the kiss with equal tenderness and when they broke apart he rested his forehead against hers as the two smiled at each other.

"That was a very good answer Eragon Shadeslayer, a very good answer indeed." She said making Eragon give off a chuckle.

"So, what happens now?" Eragon asked.

"Well, seeing as we both love each other I think it only appropriate to say that we are courting and that in exchange for you giving me your heart I shall give you mine. Does that sound fair?" She asked. Eragon looked at her and smiled before giving her another quick and gentle kiss.

"It sounds more then fair. You have a deal Starlight Shadedaughter. *"

After that tender moment Eragon had left as he had duties to prepare for and Starlight knew she had to prepare for her own missions. She was about to get ready when she heard her tent flap open and turned quickly and eagerly, thinking that it was Eragon looking for another goodbye kiss, which she would be more then willing to give.

"No, I'm not your lover boy and if you kiss me you might find your lips falling off by the end of the day." Shade said as Starlight turned around. Starlight jumped a little at his comment but soon her smile reappeared on her face though not quite as eagerly as it had been when she had thought it was Eragon.

"I'll never understand how you can always enter my mind without me knowing." She said.

"For your sake and mine I hope you never find out but that's beside the point. It appears that yours and Eragon's relationship is progressing well." Shade said with a hint of a smile growing on his face as he sat down. At the mention of Eragon Starlight's smile grew.

"Yes, very well. We're courting now."

"Is that what you're calling it? Well that doesn't matter, I'm not here to prevent your relationship, that would be quite counter-productive considering how long I worked to put it together. I'm actually here to prevent it from turning sour and falling apart." Shade stated catching Starlight's attention.

"Why would it fall apart?" She asked.

"Because of the elven princess."

"What does she have to do with any of this?"

"Before Eragon met and promptly fell in love with you he was in love with her though luckily for you she promptly rejected him, quite harshly from what I gather." Starlight was slightly taken back by the news but soon smiled.

"I don't suppose you had anything to do with that would you Shade with all your planning?" She said jokingly.

"In fact I didn't, there was no need to as I knew she'd reject him. You don't seem very upset by the knowledge that your lover was in love with someone else." Starlight shrugged.

"Why should I be? It was before he had officially met me or knew who I was and is allowed to fall in love with whom he likes. Luckily for me that person is me." She said happily making Shade's smile grow.

"Indeed, you're quite fortunate. He's a good man and he'll take care of you, of that I'm sure." Shade said as he got up.

"You really like him don't you?" Shade turned to her and gave her a warm smile.

"I do. He reminds me of a good friend." Shade said as he went to the tent flap. As he was about to leave, Starlight asked him one last question.

"Will I ever get to meet this friend of yours?" Shade looked over his shoulder at her.

"Maybe one day. Assuming of course he's still alive."

-With Eragon-

Eragon had a bounce in his step as he made his way through the camp and many people who were looking at him curiously. A rumor was passing around the camp that Eragon had transformed back into a human and that, plus the other rumors that branched from that, and the fact that he now was practically skipping through the camp left many a confused Varden in his wake.

He made it back to his tent and upon entering it all of what had happened in the last few hours hit him and his huge smile appeared on his face. He wanted to dance, sing and shout to everyone that he and Starlight loved each other and that he was the happiest man in the world. He knew he couldn't do that for numerous reasons including it would put Starlight in even more danger and it would make him look like a fool, so instead he sat down on his bed, put his head in his hands and did his best to control his raging happiness. He was so bound up in this that he didn't hear his tent flap open.

"Eragon?" Arya asked. Eragon's head snapped up and he looked at her.

"Oh, hello Arya." He said his surprise making him forget the elvish greetings.

"Are you all right?" She asked. Eragon, realizing that to someone else, having his head in his hands might make it look like he was upset and set out to discard any worry.

"Yes, I'm quite fine, in fact I've never been happier in my life." He said, his smile coming back to his face.

"And what has caused you to be so happy?" Arya asked though she could already guess.

"Starlight and I are officially courting now." He replied happily. Arya inwardly sighed as things had just gotten that much harder for her now but she knew what she had to do.

"_I'll have to go about this gently." _She thought. "Well that's good to hear, you two look lovely together." She said.

"Really? I thought you wouldn't approve and say it was a distraction."

"_He knows me better than I thought." _This would not make her job any easier but she pushed on. "Well it might be a distraction, I'll admit my concern there and also this may be a weakness that Galbatorix may attempt to exploit but you two look like you care for each other very much and I don't think anything's wrong with that." Arya said. _"Hopefully that will quell any doubts he has about my intentions as well as put fear for her safety into his mind." _

"I thank you for that Arya, its lighten my heart knowing that you approve and, as you say our relationship will put her in danger as a way for Galbatorix to use as a weakness and I think it best that we keep it a secret for now." Eragon said.

"_Well at least he's thinking logically in that matter."_

"I agree. Best to keep things like this a secret, if only for now." She said making Eragon nod. There was a pause before Arya spoke again, her voice hushed as she leaned in to make it appear as if she was telling a secret. This caught Eragon's attention and he followed suit.

"Eragon… would you allow me to state my honest worries to you?" She whispered. Eragon looked at her and gave a small nod. "While I support your relationship with Starlight I am worried about Shade's influence over her." She said in a hushed tone. Eragon's ears perked at Shade's name and he looked her in the eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"_Got him." _Arya would have smiled if she hadn't had so many years of practice at controlling her emotions and if her mission was pressing onto her mind.

"You know I don't trust Shade and I'd like to think that my worries are valid. We know so little of him and he isn't nearly as forthcoming with information as Starlight. He keeps everything so close to the chest and is very powerful. He was able to take on Murtagh alone and wounded Thorn in the process. Even a mature dragon rider would not find this an easy task and yet he brushes it off like it was nothing." She gave a glance at Eragon and noticed he was entirely focused on her and she once again held back a smile. "He is an asset to the Varden but he refuses to join us, he tries to turn you against us, your friends, and worse of all he is the one who raised Starlight her entire life. He knows everything about her and may use that to his advantage in the future." Arya finished. Eragon looked her in the eye for a moment before he spoke.

"I do not disagree with you Arya. I too have my doubts about Shade and I do not know what to do when I'm around him." Eragon said.

"_That voice in my mind didn't help despite how calm it made me feel. In the end it just made me more confused." _Eragon whispered in his mind before continuing.

"But, for better or worse we're stuck with him. Starlight cares for him and I think we may just need time to adjust to him and get use to his antics. It will take time I'm sure but I think that as time passes we will be able to adjust ourselves to his attitude." Eragon said.

"Are you saying that you trust him?" Arya asked. Eragon shook his head.

"No, I barely trust him at all and I do not quite like his views on the elves in case you're wondering. What I think is that he could help us. He obviously knows much and much of it are things we do know nothing about. He, for some reason, brought Starlight and me together and for that I am willing to give him a chance and get over my distrust of him. That plus the fact that he could be useful to the Varden allows me to be patient." Eragon finished. Arya was impressed by what Eragon had said but was still displeased by it and knew that, for now, she wasn't going to be able to make a rift between Eragon and Shade and she knew that making a rift between him and Starlight was going to be even harder. Knowing this and figuring any more attempts for today would get her nowhere she decided to end their conversation there.

"Well, your words are very wise Eragon and I think I will follow your example though I think that I'll keep any even greater eye on Shade if that's all right with you." She said as she made her way to the tent flap. Eragon chuckled at her comment and his smile returned.

"I would not presume to tell you to do anything Arya and I think that it would be wise if we all kept an eye on Shade if only for now." Arya nodded at him and left the tent leaving him to his thoughts.

-With Arya-

Arya left the tent and was about to start walking when she saw Shade standing there, obviously staring her down. She sighed and walked past him with a stern face and dignified manner doing her best to ignore him. She passed by him and he didn't move and for a moment she thought she escape without incident.

"It's not going to be so easy to keep an eye on me as you might think Arya daughter of Islanzadi. Here's a friendly warning. Start turning your eyes to where they don't belong and I may just have to pluck them out and that includes turning them to Eragon and Starlight's courting. You do anything to that and I'll you back to your mother, who would oh so love a report from you on your mission, in pieces." He warned. Arya paused for a moment then kept on walking as Shade continue to stand there all the while one thought resounding in her head.

"_Dammit!" _

She now had only one option left. Nasuada. She starting walking there as fast as she could, hoping that this plan would not fail.

"_I have to separate Eragon from Shade or this whole plan and perhaps even our war against Galbatorix may fall to ruin as we spend out time worrying about this man, and the only way I can do that with any sort of effect is if I send him on a mission far away and only Nasuada can arrange that, assuming of course that he'll follow her orders which there is no guarantee of." _Arya thought. She knew she had no other options and so as quickly as she could without turning heads she made her way to Nasuada's tent.

When she got to the tent the two Nighthawks stopped her before calling to Nasuada inside for permission to admit her.

"Allow her in." Nasuada called. The two Nighthawks then allowed her to pass and she quickly entered the tent. When she entered she saw Nasuada as she suspected but she also saw Elva to her mild surprise, sitting there, eating bread.

"Arya, is something the matter?" Nasuada asked. Arya was about to answer when Elva cut in.

"She's worried about something and her desperation has brought her here." She said coldly. Arya and Nasuada looked to her and Nasuada gave a sigh of tiredness.

"Elva, please don't do that. I'm sure that Arya would not appreciate you exclaiming her emotions." Nasuada said. Elva didn't respond and just went back to eating the bread.

"It's all right Lady Nasuada, she is not wrong. I am worried and I am in need of your help." Arya stated. Nasuada's attention turned back to her and her brow furrowed in worry.

"What is it Arya? Does it have something to do with our future plans?" She asked.

"No, it is not about our plans. It's about Shade." She said. There was a pause as Nasuada gained full understanding of why Arya was worried.

"The pit." Arya turned to Elva.

"The pit?" Arya asked.

"I hid Elva away during our meeting this morning to see if she could get any information from Shade." Nasuada explained.

"And? How did that go?" Arya asked, already worried.

"That creature feels nothing." Elva answered in an ever-colder tone. Once again Arya turned to the child.

"What do you mean he feels nothing?"

"That thing, whatever it is, has no emotions, or is somehow able to hide them from me. All I felt from him was a giant pit where fear, happiness, love and every other emotion ought to be. Even when he appeared to be angry or amused I felt nothing and when I delved deeper he responded to be presence." Elva said.

"He felt you?" Elva nodded lightly.

"Yes, and when he did he said that if I ever attempted to push into his emotions again he would show me emotions I'd never felt before and make me shrivel up into myself, child or not. After that I pulled back and did not attempt again. I was not eager to see what that thing could muster out of itself." Elva finished. After Elva's story Arya turned to Nasuada who had gained a deep look of worry of her own.

"We must separate him from Eragon, better still separate him from both Shade and Starlight until they both agree to allow us to read their minds and get some answers." Arya insisted.

"No, separating Eragon from Starlight would have disastrous effects. The two love each other and to separate them would only make them distrust you and grow resentful." Elva stated.

"Those two barely know each other, how can they love each other?" Arya asked in disbelief.

"It matters not how, just that they do. The love I felt from them when they kissed more than made up for that creature's pit of emotions." Elva said before starting to eat again.

"Fine, if we cannot separate those two then we have to separate Eragon and Shade. The more time that passes the more of Eragon's trust he gains and the deeper into his life he burrows." Arya said almost desperately.

"I agree Arya, we have to separate them. I'm planning to give Shade a mission that will put some distance between him and Eragon."

"But he's not a member of the Varden and refuses to join us. Why would he follow any orders you give him?"

"Because this mission might just peaks his interest." Nasuada said. "I'm planning to send him on a mission to investigate Morzan's former home. The place is now one of the Galbatorix's summer palaces and might also be used by Murtagh, as it was his home at one time too. I think this may just be enough that Shade will overlook the fact that we're sending him away from Eragon, if only out of pure curiosity." Arya contemplated this and nodded.

"It may work, but it's only a temporary solution to a very big problem."

"That may be true but it gives us a respite from Shade and gives us a chance to build up out trust with Eragon and maybe learn some things from Starlight." Nasuada said. Arya thought about this and the more she thought the more she wanted the plan to be enacted.

_"This might be the only way to break Shade's increasing hold on Eragon. After that then maybe Eragon and Starlight's bond can be broken. It's risky but it's the only chance we've got."_

"When is this mission?" Arya asked.

"With any luck, it'll start tomorrow."

* * *

><p>Done. Whoo, that took some effort to plow through and I added so much drama and conspiracy, I love it! Anyway I hope <span>you<span> guys loved it and if you did send me a review, pass along the story and share the love! Thanks for reading and I hope to update real soon but then again school sucks right now so don't hold you're breaths. Bye for now.

*right? scry? It's been a while since I read the books :(.

*Yes I know that I previously said that Shade wasn't acting as Starlight's father figure but in this case it helps give her a title/name and it fits with Eragon Shadeslayer in my opinion.


	8. Lullabies

Hey everyone here's another chapter for all of you. I am so sorry I have updated anything in a long time it's just been hard with a mix of writer's block, laziness and a vacation getting in the way, please forgive me. I hope you're enjoying the story as I aim to please. Anyway, here's the next chapter, please review, favorite, alert, share and all that good stuff.

I do not own the Inheritance Cycle

* * *

><p>-With Eragon-<p>

Night had fallen on the camp and Eragon was walking through the camp saying hello to the people he passed who returned his greetings, waves and smiles. Occasionally a group of small children would come up to him and ask him to tell them stories and he would happily stop and tell them a story or two before their parents would call them off. Often it was the mother who called them off and Eragon didn't know if that was because their mothers were the ones looking after them or because their fathers had died fighting the Empire. He didn't like thinking about it as it brought down his good mood and reminded him of the war when he was doing his best to temporarily forget about it, so instead he would just keep walking. Eventually he started to approach the area where those from Carvahall had set up and he smiled as he gained the want to go visit those who use to be make up everyone he knew.

He suddenly felt an arm wiggle into his and he turned his head to see Starlight there holding onto his arm with hers and a smile quickly grew on his face.

"Hello there." He said. She looked up at him and returned his smile.

"Hello. Mind if I join you?" She asked. Eragon's smile grew and he bent down to kiss her forehead before looking into her eyes.

"Not at all, in fact I'd love it if you joined me my lady." He said. Starlight giggled and lightly smacked his arm.

"I'm not a lady but thank you for thinking me one."

"Well you're a lady to me and more importantly you're my lady and it doesn't matter what you say, that won't change." Eragon countered. Starlight's own smile grew and she pulled him down for a quick kiss before the two made their way over to the former Carvahall villagers.

As they approached some of the villagers noticed them coming and called out to them causing the other villagers to turn their heads and take in the sight of Eragon and Starlight approaching arm in arm. As they came closer, Horst appeared and started to walk toward them with open arms.

"Eragon, it's good to see you my boy and it looks like those rumors about you changing back into a full human being are true." Horst said. Eragon chuckled nervously.

"Yes they are. It's a bit of a long story and got me in a little trouble but it was worth it considering what it got me." He said, the last part making him smile as he squeezed Starlight's hand and she kissed his cheek.

"Well it's good to see the old you my boy though I think we're all wondering who this lovely young lady is."

"Oh, of course. Everyone." Eragon called as he and Starlight walked toward the center of the group, "This is Starlight. She is the new rider and as of very recently we have officially courting." Eragon said. Many people were shocked by the sudden news but when a few gave off a few shouts of congratulations everyone started to do the same and soon the two were surrounded by well wishes and advice givers. Some of the advice they were getting was quite embarrassing and making them blush as Eragon was getting advice on how to please a woman from some of the rowdier boys while Starlight was getting advice on how to keep her husband happy and children in line. All in all it was all very overwhelming for the two of them.

"All right everyone back off, give the two some air!" Roran called over the crowd. The crowd finally started to separate allowing the two to breathe and try their best to get over their overwhelming embarrassed at some of the so called 'advice'.

"Thank you for that Roran." Eragon said.

"Not a problem Eragon. So you two are courting? Forgive me but I thought you were still in love with Arya." Roran said bluntly. Eragon froze at the words that rolled off Roran's tongue but was quickly unfrozen as he felt Starlight's comforting hand on his shoulder and turned to her and saw her eyes weren't filled with anger or jealously but the same tenderness and compassion that he fell in love with.

"It's all right Eragon. I know and I'm not upset." She said calmly.

"You're not?" Eragon asked.

"Not at all. Why should I be? I'm the one who has your heart now and you can bet on your life, Saphira, the Varden and all of Alagaesia that I'm not letting it go." She said wrapping herself up into Eragon's chest who then wrapped his arms around her and kissed her sweetly much to the delight of the women around them and the displeasure or the men who now had to find a way to top such a display of affection.

"But I'm curious. How did you find out about my feelings for Arya?" Eragon asked.

"Shade told me of course." Starlight said matter-of-factly.

"Of course he did." Roran said, obviously annoyed by the mention of Shade. "I swear he spends way too much time with an open mouth and spilling others secrets. I don't think he even knows how to keep a secret."

"You'd be surprised just how much I keep a secret Stronghammer." Shade said. Everyone turned in surprise except Eragon and Starlight who were used to Shade's oddities.

"How is it that you always just appear out of nowhere?" Roran asked angrily.

"Because I want to, simply as that." Shade said walking forward into the crowd and looking at the fire.

"You said your name was Shade." Elain asked, speaking up before Roran could continue. Shade turned to her.

"Well, I didn't say my name was, Roran here did but yes, my name is Shade." He said.

"Shade what?" Elain asked. Eragon and Starlight's interests peaked, as they themselves had only ever known him Shade.

"Oh, forgive me, where are my manners. My name is Shade my last name you wouldn't be able to pronounce but it roughly translates to Greyborn." He said with a bow. The name seemed to confuse people and Horst asked.

"What kind of a name is that if I may ask?" Shade shrugged.

"What is any name? What is Shadeslayer, Garrowson or any of the other names? Maybe I was born with gray skin or gray eyes. Does it matter?" Shade said before turning his eyes back to the fire. Before anyone could really take in what he had said and press the matter Hope started to squirm in Elain's arms.

"Oh, what is the matter, you were just fed so you can't be hungry. You haven't made a mess so what is the matter my little Hope." She asked.

"She's tired." Shade said. Everyone quickly turned their attention to him with confusion and skepticism on their faces.

"She's tired? But she was just sleeping." Elain said.

"She was trying to sleep but keeps failing. She's been having a hard time staying asleep lately, it's probably because of this camp and all the noise that comes from jamming so many people together." Shade said, his gaze never leaving the fire.

"And how would you know that she's tired?" Roran asked with skepticism dripping from his voice.

"Simple. She told me." Shade said still looking at the fire as if he hadn't just said something completely out of the ordinary.

"She...told you?" Elain asked.

"You can speak to infants?" Roran asked in total disbelief and skepticism written on his face.

"Indeed I can. It's a skill I've learned in my years and just requires the right knowledge. Now, give her to me and I'll put her to sleep." Shade said finally turning away from the fire and holding his hands out to Elain. Everyone instantly grew on edge but Shade just continued to hold out his arms patiently and eventually Elain, with great uncertainty, placed Hope into his arms. He took her carefully into his arms and just as the air grew to the peak of the amount of tension it could hold he did something completely unexpected.

He started to sing.

Everyone froze as a lovely melody escaped his lips and filled the air.* It was in a language that no one there knew and it seemed to mix with the air as easily as it flowed from Shade's tongue. Hope eagerly took in the song with glee and gave off a squeal of delight before it took the desired effect and sleep fell on her and she fell quiet and motionless into his arms, the only indication she was still alive was the small rise and fall of her chest. He then handed her back to Elain and turned his gaze back to the fire as if nothing had happened.

No one knew how to react until Starlight finally spoke up.

"Shade…that was…lovely. Where did you learn that melody?" Shade scoffed.

"Not a single dam one of you knows what the hell I just said. It could have been the most vile thing in the world and it only sounded pleasant because I made it sound pleasant to those who don't understand the language." Shade said. Again everyone was taken back by his response and Roran was about to start an argument when Shade began again. "It's a lullaby. One I heard when I was younger; hell it may have been used on me for all I know. Hope won't be having any more trouble getting to sleep from now on, that I do know." He finished.

"Did your mother sing it to you?" Starlight asked after building up the courage. Shade gave off a chuckle.

"Sure, I guess you could say that." His gaze still focused entirely on the fire as if it was the only thing that mattered in the world.

Everyone was still frozen when Arya walked up. Eragon was the first to notice her and detached himself from Starlight to give her the elvish greeting, which she returned. It was only after that she noticed everyone's frozen states.

"Has something happen?" She asked Eragon. A small smile grew on his face and he shook his head.

"No, it's just that we've learned that Shade has quite the lovely singing voice." He stated.

"Oh? And what did he sing?"

"It was a lullaby. Though it was in a language none of us knew." Starlight said cutting in.

"Shade sang a lullaby? And who was the lucky babe to receive such a gift?"

"Your subtle sarcasm is not missed on me Arya. And the lucky babe is the one sleeping in Elain's arms at the moment." Shade said pointing at the infant while still looking at the fire. Arya turned to look at the girl sleeping soundly in her mother's arms before turning her attention back to Shade.

"I'm shocked that you would do something like that Shade, I never would have thought you had a gentle side based on what little I know of you." Arya responded ignoring his earlier comment.

"I do have my tender moments. But you are not nearly as shocked as I am at the level of defense you're putting around you mind at this moment. Of course I'm only testing the waters but you seem to putting far more effort than you ever have to protecting your fragile little mind at this moment." He paused and then slowly turned his head away from the fire and looked at Arya. "Something you'd like to share?" He asked. Arya froze but was able to gain her composure as Eragon and the others started to look at her.

"We all have secrets we'd like to protect and with you around Shade that can be very difficult."

"You're being unusually polite with me princess and that makes me even more curious as to what you are hiding." He said getting up. "And this defense you've erected is not enough to keep me out." Arya starting to feel pressure on her mind as Shade started to walk toward her. "You know...I could break in so easily and destroy your mind before you even knew that I was inside." The pressure was becoming unbearable as Shade grew closer and her knees started to shake. "And I would enjoy doing so. Oh, would I enjoy destroying your mind." Finally, as Shade was right in front of her she was a mere second away from having her mind cave in when suddenly the pressure disappeared.

Arya gasped and fell to her knees.

"All right keep your secrets princess, it'll be more fun that way. Eragon, Starlight, congratulations on the start of your relationship, Elain I wish you luck on raising that beautiful little girl in your arms, Roran I suggest you get some mead in you and maybe spend some time with your wife, you've been too angry as of late, and Arya, this is just a temporary respite. This game between you and I is far from over." Shade finished before leaving the group and disappearing into the night leaving many people confused, anxious, angry, and fearful for their very lives.

-The next day-

Eragon woke up as the sun started to come up and with a yawn he started getting ready. After he was done he was about to leave his tent when he felt a presence touch his mind. Recognizing it he let the presence in.

_"Master?"_ He asked.

_"Eragon. We must talk."_ Glaedr said.

_"What is it master? Is this about Starlight?"_

_"No, this is not, though this will effect her too and I am glad that another rider has appeared to aid in the fight against Galbatorix. This however is about something different. Do you remember what Solembum the werecat told you about this Rock of Kuthian and the Vault of Souls?"_ The golden dragon asked.

_"Of course master. How could I forget?"_

_"I think it would do if you went to Vroengard. I don't know why but I feel a pull from there and I feel that you, Saphira, and this new rider should go there perhaps this...instinct, for lack of a better word will bring you closer to whatever secrets this riddle has to share."_ Eragon was a bit taken back as he knew that Glaedr never went by strange feelings but dictated decisions based on logic so to have him tell him to go to Vroengard on a feeling was odd.

_"Are you sure master? I do not doubt you but I've known you to base decisions on sound thinking not on feelings and instincts you've had."_ Eragon said stating his worries.

_"I know Eragon. And I know this is odd but I feel you must go there and this is one of the reasons why I am not scolding you for you enacting your feelings toward this new rider. It would make me a hypocrite if I would. That being said, I will put my judgment aside if you will do me the same courtesy for the moment."_

_"Of course master. I did not mean to offend you and I will do as you have asked."_ Eragon responded and got ready to leave but as he was about to leave he opened his connection with Glaedr again. _"And thank you master for not judging my relationship with Starlight if only for the moment."_

_"I cannot say I approve but neither can I say I disapprove. Do as you will Eragon but your focus must first be on defeating Galbatorix, that is your primary goal, all else must come second, including this new mysterious friend you've seemed to have found yourself stuck with."_ With that the connection ended and with a sigh Eragon left.

Eragon made his way through the camp on his way to Nasuada to explain what was happening and his plan go to Vroengard to try and find whatever it was that was pulling Glaedr's mind there and hopefully find what it was that Solembum had described so long ago.

He made it to the tent and went in, luckily these guards were aware of his change and didn't bar his way and so he went in without issue. Nasuada looked up from her worked and gave him a small smile.

"Ah, Eragon, good morning. Is there something you need?" She asked.

"Yes my lady. Glaedr has made contact with me and has asked me something of me." Eragon stated. Nasuada was mildly shocked by this news and immediately stopped the work she was doing.

"He spoke to you? That's good to hear. What is it he wanted you to do?"

"He told me to go to Vroengard because of the prophecy that Solembum told me of when I first met him in Teirm."

"Vroengard? He would have you go to Vroengard?!" Astonishment and worry permitting through her voice.

"Yes, I'm afraid so and I hope to take Starlight with me. As a dragon rider she should go to the ancient center of the dragon riders to see it and the prophecy might effect her as well."

"That may be true Eragon but that causes us huge problems. That leaves us with no dragon riders and we're getting closer Uru baen everyday and that increases the risk to us drastically." Nasuada explains.

"Yes but you'll have Shade with you and Arya will be here too so you won't be completely defenseless. Plus there is Blodhgarm and the elves that accompanied him. I'm sure with planning we'll be able to come up with an effective plan of action before I leave." Eragon responded. Nasuada bit her lip, which didn't go unnoticed by Eragon. When Nasuada realized that her action hadn't gone been hidden well she sighed.

"I was planning to send Shade on a mission to Morzan's old mansion so as to be temporarily rid of him and gain time to gain some sort of understanding of him or a foothold we could use to control him but if you and Starlight will be gone then…"

"Then what?" Eragon and Nasuada looked toward the flap of the tent and saw Shade standing there with his arms crossed.

"Shade!? How did you get past my guards?" Nasuada asked with mild alarm permitting from her voice.

"I didn't need to 'get past them', I am apart of the Varden and I am now a major player in this organization whether you want to accept that or not but either way your guards have recognized me as such and felt no need to bar my way. Also after hearing what I did to their comrades I think they felt it was a good idea to not anger me as it would accomplish nothing. Now what were you going to say after this 'then'?" Shade asking crossing his arms.

Nasuada was frozen and didn't know how she should respond but this seemed lost on Shade who continued.

"You wish to get rid of me; very well, I shall go on this mission it does in fact peak my interest so I might as well go." He said nonchalantly.

"But if Eragon and Starlight are leaving too then we need you around in case Murtagh or worse, Galbatorix himself appears!" Nasuada said desperately.

"You should have thought of that before you decided to create this mission for me and now you are going to have to deal with the consequences of your actions. Your dislike for me and general wish to get rid of me has now put you in a dire position that you might not be able to recover from. You will now have no Dragon Riders and have no one capable of temporarily taking their place while they're gone because of your simple wish to temporarily rid yourself of the one presence that severely challenges your authority here." He turned around and made his way to the tent flap before stopping and turning his head back to Nasuada, "Think about that." And with that he left.

Eragon watched him leave but his attention shifted when he heard a loud and tired sigh coming from behind him. He turned and saw Nasuada slumped in her chair, obviously drained from the confrontation.

"Wonderful. Now I will have no Dragon Riders and no one that can seriously stand up against one for who knows how long and I have now pushed one of my resources so much that they no longer seem to hold any interest in aiding me or the Varden." Nasuada said to herself.

"It'll be all right. Shade will come around, he's just trying to prove a point and as for me and Starlight, we shouldn't be gone too long and so as long as it's not known that we're gone then things should be fine." Eragon said trying to brighten her spirits.

"And how are you suppose to leave without anyone noticing if I might ask?" Nasuada replied.

"I'll have Blodhgarm and the elves make images of myself and Starlight and perhaps I can have the villagers from Carvahall act like we're still here so as to not arouse supposition among our ranks. With any luck we'll be back before anyone is the wiser." Eragon stated. Nasauda shallowly nodded her head in acceptance.

"Well it's a start, though I still don't like that you both are leaving and despite my dislike for his attitude I would prefer if Shade was with us but there appears to be nothing I can do so make your preparations Eragon and good luck. I hope you find what you're looking for, for all our sakes." Nasuada finished and with a bow of his head, Eragon left.

He walked around for a while in search of Starlight and for a while he couldn't find her until he noticed that Valorguard was flying around and saw her riding on his back. Smiling he pressed his mind against hers warmly and upon recognizing it she opened her mind to him.

_"Hello love."_ She said pleasantly in her mind.

_"Hello to you to. Do you mind coming down, there's something we need to discuss."_ Eragon responded with equal affection.

_"Of course. I'll be down in a moment."_

Eragon waited patiently for Starlight to land and bid her goodbyes to Valorguard who went off in search of Saphira and something to eat. When she reached him and stood on her toes and kissed him soundly on the lips and smiled up at him. He returned to the smile before she began.

"So what is it you'd like to talk about?"

"Not here, follow me." Eragon said bidding her to follow him. Starlight did so and after a short walked they entered his tent and Eragon put up silencing wards and spells to prevent eavesdropping.

"Well well Eragon I knew our relationship was moving fast but I certainly didn't expect this is soon." Starlight said in a coy, seductive tone. Eragon spun around to face her and seeing her sit on his bed with a sultry look on her face brought a massive blush to his face.

"N-No, y-you've got it all wrong! I didn't bring you here for t-t-that!" He exclaimed nervously. Starlight laughed and waved her hands in an attempt to calm him.

"I was only teasing Eragon, don't worry; though if you had brought me here for that I doubt I would have minded. Anyway, what is the real reason you wanted to talk to me?" She stated, her seductive tone still present. Eragon blush decreased but was still present on his face as he took a deep breath to calm himself and began to tell her what had happened.

Starlight listened quietly as Eragon explained what happened and what needed to be done and only spoke up when he finished.

"So we're going to Vroengard? When are we leaving?" She asked.

"As soon as possible, though if you could convince Shade to stay I'd be very appreciative." Eragon replied. Starlight smiled and walked up to him before kissing him.

"While I'd certainly like to have your appreciation I'd doubt I'd be able to convince Shade to do anything he didn't want to. He's a free spirit like that."

"That's one way to put it. Well then I suppose we'd both best get our rest and get ready for tomorrow."

"I suppose we should." Starlight agreed before giving Eragon one final kiss and walking out of the tent and leaving Eragon to get ready for their journey.

-The Next Morning-

Eragon had gotten up and gathered everything he was taking for the journey to the old center of the Dragon Riders before making his way to where he was supposed to meet Starlight. On the way there he started to worry that something would go wrong but calmed himself.

_"Everything will be fine. I've talked to Blodhgarm, and it's only a few days, Nasuada is a good and competent leader and can certainly handle things for a few things for a few days. Plus I doubt Shade's expedition will take all that long, he's likely to be back before we even get to Vroengard." _He thought. With those thoughts in mind he walked the rest of the way to the meeting place and upon seeing Starlight, greeted her warmly and with a kiss. After she returned the kiss and pulled away she spoke.

"Ready to go?" She asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be." With that the two got on Sahpira and Valorguard and prepared to leave.

"Good luck you two." Eragon, Starlight, Saphira and Valorguard turned their heads to see Shade sitting on a horse with two Varden horsemen next to him looking back.

"Same to you Shade. Don't get yourself into too big of trouble all right?" Eragon said. Shade responded with a chuckle.

"Oh, don't you worry about me. I'll still be around to sing lullabies for your twos children, of that you can be sure." Eragon blushed but Shade just chuckled and rode off with the two Varden riding after him. Eragon then turned to Starlight who had a small blush on her face but a much larger smile accompaning it.

"We will have children one day, won't we?" She asked innocently. Eragon froze and failed to respond for a long enough time that Saphira felt a need to cut in.

_"I think Eragon's head will burst if any more blood rushes to it. I suggest we focus on the matter at hand and start our journey." _

_"Agreed."_ Valorguard seconded.

_"Oh very well. Spoil sports." _Starlight thought. Eragon was still silent and Saphira just shook her head and took off into the air with Valorguard following close behind. It wouldn't be until cold winds started to freeze his face that Eragon finally snapped out from his stupor but even then a blush was still on his face, whether from the cold or the thoughts playing in his head is anyone's guess.

* * *

><p>End. Wow I am so sorry that took so long, PLEASE FORGIVE ME! Anyway, hope you like it and please show any love you have with reviews, alerts and favorites, Thanks everyone and check out the request at the bottom please.<p>

*If I get ten reviews for this chapter I will write the melody (not in the made up language) and might even be willing to fix it until it up to everyone's standards.


	9. Author Announcement

Dear readers,

This notice is here to provide you with information on a purge I plan to do to all my stories. What this entitles is that I will go back, rewrite and fix my stories as well as possibly permanently abandoning some. This purge will come about with the completion of my series, Rider's Hope, which I hope will be done by early next year. With this purge I hope to rejuvenate myself into my Fanfiction writing as well as create a better reading experience for all of you. After this purge I plan to make some changes to my writing. These changes being:

I will be writing two updates for stories simultaneously. One will be stories that I have created from my own imagination while the second will be to finally write out any requests you, my readers, have made to me. This will be difficult for me and I hope you will forgive and remind me of this duty I have presented to myself.

This is what I hope to do in the near future and with any luck, will do so very soon. I have placed this in all my active stories and in my profile to see. I apologize if you all were looking for updates and you are very warranted in you anger so are, in this case only, allowed to flame my works, after this, I will delete all flames I see. Now I thank you all for reading this and hope you enjoy the future changes and help me to make them come about.


	10. Death of Darkness

Hello dear readers, I apologize for this chapter taking so long but I've been busy with other things and I'm really wondering what I should be doing with Fanfiction right now and with the stories I currently have which is confusing me and jumbling my mind up terribly. Anyway I hope you enjoy and forgive me for my tardiness in this story and all my others for that, hopefully this makes up for it. Enjoy.

I do not own the Inheritance Cycle

* * *

><p>-The Spine-<p>

Shade looked down at the mansion that was pressed up against the mountain. The thing was intimidating he gave it that, but he was more interested to see what was inside than what it looked like on the outside.

He and the two Varden had arrived at their destination only a few hours ago and had begun to scout the area. Despite the fact they hadn't even officially reached their destination yet, nor gone inside, the two Varden who were with him were extremely nervous and on the edge. He understood why they were nervous but that didn't make it any less annoying for him

"Come on boys nothing to be afraid of. I'm sure Morzan's ghost is too busy in the afterlife to worry about us." He said trying to calm them. It didn't work as it appeared that his mention of Morzan only increased their nervousness. He sighed in annoyance.

"Well there's no point wasting time here _worrying _whether or not Morzan's ghost haunts this place. I think it's about time that we went down there and found out for ourselves." Shade said as we started to walk down the steep trail that led to the mansion. The two Varden soldiers didn't look very eager to follow until Shade called out.

"Come on boys, I don't want to keep dear old Morzan waiting!" The two then gave each other one final look and with a sigh of their own, followed after Shade.

-North of Sharktooth Island-

The night air was cool on Eragon's face especially this high up in the sky. He and Starlight had to both use spells just so that they could breath properly as well as not freeze to death, but even with the spells the cold of the freezing night air still squeezed some of its icy fingers to brush up against his face. This however did not bother Eragon, at least not anymore as he focused his gaze on the endless expanse of the ocean.

"_To think there's the whole rest of the world is out their and we've only seen a part of it," _he thought.

"_A very large part of it," _Saphira said shared.

"_Maybe so but it's still only a part of it and this is only one world. Think of all the worlds out there with the countless stars that wink at us from the night sky," _Eragon replied.

"_It's best not to think about such things little one. Such ideas can overwhelm any creature and drive one mad. And at this moment there are other matters that need your attention," _Saphira said.

"_You're right," _Eragon thought as he turned his head to the sleeping form of Starlight. The sight made him smile. _"And they are just as equally important," _Saphira chuckled.

"_Agreed but I was more thinking along the lines of finding whatever there is at Vroengard and defeating Galbatorix," _she stated. Eragon blushed in embarrassment and he felt Saphira's amusement.

"_Oh," _he stated making Saphira chuckle.

"_Oh indeed," _she replied. Eragon, wanted to get away from his minor embarrassment ended the conversation there and started to look around at the scenery once more. This however did not last long as he felt a familiar presence touch his mind. Quickly recognizing it he smiled and opened his mind.

"_Hello love," _he thought. He could almost feel the smile radiating through his mind.

"_Hello to you too," _Starlight responded. A comfortable pause drifted between them until Eragon continued.

"_What did you want to talk about?"_ he asked. He felt amusement in the link and he grew curious until Starlight responded.

"_Oh, Saphira just told me about your little conversation and what was said," _Starlight said. Eragon's embarrassment returned and he turned his mind to Saphira and projected his annoyance at her. Her response was to send back her amusement, which of course only annoyed him more.

"_There's no reason to be mad Eragon. It was quite sweet and I'm happy that you think so highly of me. It shows that you care," _Starlight stated. Eragon's embarrassment and annoyance abated and a smile grew on his face.

"_I more then care for you Starlight, I love you," _Eragon affirmed. Starlight grew a loving smile on her face and Eragon could feel her love coming forth from her like waves.

"_And I love you Eragon, though I don't think I'm quite as poetic in the ways I say it as you just did," _she said. This time, instead of being embarrassed, Eragon gave off a chuckle and then continued their conversation.

As Eragon and Starlight were conversing in their minds, so were Saphira and Valorguard. Their riders' conversation was starting to confuse and even annoy Valorguard and finally he shared his thoughts with Saphira.

"_Such odd creatures aren't they?" _he said to Saphira. Saphira in turn laughed.

"_They are indeed, very odd creatures," _she thought.

-In Morzan's Mansion-

Shade and the two Varden were slowly and with the most extreme of caution, making their way through the deceased Frosworn's mansion. They had encountered traps along the way but each time Shade was able to disable them or destroy them before they did any harm other then rattle his two companions' nerves. They had gone into numerous rooms only to find nothing expect the occasional scroll or book that held little useful information. There was almost nothing of strategic or even economic value as despite being used by Galbatorix it remained nearly barren of anything more then the bare essentials of what one would call a home. The two Varden didn't like this and were worried that that their mission would come up empty handed despite the danger it presented. Shade on the other hand seemed perfectly content with just exploring the mansion. He continued to walk along the corridor as if he were an honored guest and only stopped for the occasional trap that was sprung. For over two hours this is how things went until they came upon a large door. The door was a heavier make then the ones they had encountered before and when Shade touched the door with his hand his hand suddenly burst into flames as the magic trap on the door sprung. The two Varden jumped back in shock and fear at seeing the fire while Shade simply looked down at the fire as if a butterfly had decided to land on it. The stared at his burning hand for a moment before with a whispered word and a shake of his hand the fire ceased to exist. His two companions' eyes widened at how easily he put out the flame and were shocked to see that his hand was unburned. Their attention was however snapped back to Shade as he spoke.

"Well, someone definitely doesn't want us to go in that room, which means something important is in there," having said this Shade took a step back, which the two Varden quickly did as well, reached his arm back and with another whispered word, smashed his hand into the door. The force of the punch knocked the door off its hinges and with a skid and then a stop; the door fell to the ground harmlessly, like a bridge now welcoming them into the room.

"Now let's see what someone wanted to hide," Shade said with as a smile appeared on his face. He walked into the room, just as nonchalantly as he had walked down the halls with the two Varden following him with a great deal more caution.

The room they arrived into was as dark as the others, which was to be expected considering the state of the mansion and the fact that no one lived there anymore. With a whispered word from Shade the room suddenly lit up revealing it to be a large bedroom complete with a dusty desk, wardrobe that looked like it could hide a dragon, and a bed that look like another one could sleep on it.

"Well someone important slept in here," Shade said before strutting right inside. His two Varden companions were not so eager to follow after seeing the spell that had set Shade on fire. Their fear proved to be warranted as soon Shade was being hit with one spell after another, traps set up by the room's previous occupier. Shade, for his part, did not seem at all bothered by the spells and quite literally brushed them off before giving off giving off a mocking, "amateur."

Shade eventually signaled for his two companions to follow him inside and start looking. They did so, but with extreme caution, even after Shade had told them that there were no more traps.

So the three fanned out to search for anything of interest, the two Varden took to looking at the wardrobe and bed while Shade took the desk. Upon arriving there he immediately took into account the numerous vials of the desk. He picked up one such vial, a black one that any normal person would have had alarm bells ringing in their head upon seeing. However Shade was not a normal person and instead dipped his finger in the vial and put the liquid his finger had accumulated into his mouth. He sucked on the digit for a moment or two before bringing it out of his mouth.

"Yep, that's poison, a good one too, very sweet," he said before putting the vial in his pocket for later and turning back to the desk. It was then that he noticed a picture on the desk. He picked it up and looked at it. In the picture was a man, dark and imposing, a boy with dark, miserable looking eyes, and a woman, one who immediately caught Shade's attention.

"_So that's Selena is it? Pretty lady, I can see why she had two men fall for her. I suppose I'll be nice and give this to Eragon, he'd want to know what his mother looks like," _Shade thought before proceeding to rip the woman from the rest of the picture and placing the torn parchment in his other pocket.

It was then, with the picture firmly in his pocket that he felt the presence and quickly gained a smile.

"We'd best wrap things up boys," he said turning to the two men. "Murtagh's arrived." His smile grew as these words left his mouth, though his companions did not seem so overjoyed as he was.

The three had made it out of Morzan's mansion without confronting Murtagh though there were a few moments where the red dragon rider had almost found them, and only failed to do Shade's efforts at concealing them. Personally he would have liked nothing more then another confrontation with the boy, but he knew his compatriots were not so eager and he didn't want to hear their whimpering and so decided that he would let the chance to fight slip this time.

After almost two hours they had made it all the way back to their horses and the two Varden got on theirs quicker then should have been humanly possible. Shade shook his head at their fear but nonetheless made his way over to his own horse. But before he got on it, his smile returned and he looked back the Varden men.

"I suggest you two start riding, I'll be awhile," he said. A second later a roar was heard, scaring the horses and men alike as Thorn appeared with Murtagh on his back. Shade turned to the two with a smile.

"Evening Murtagh, it's good to see you again."

"You were a fool to come here Shade," Murtagh growled.

"Oh come now you can come up with something better and more original than that," Shade responded, a mocking smile on his face.

"How about this." Thorn shot a jet of fire at Shade and the two Varden. Shade simply held up his hand and stopped the fire a foot away from himself before twisting his wrist and causing the fire to disperse.

"Better, but still not very original," Shade said turning to the two Varden who were now frozen still in fear. "I suggest you two do as I told you to do and start riding." The two men quickly nodded and started to ride off, their horses just as eager as them to flee. "Now, shall we continue?" Shade said turning back to Murtagh.

He received no response as Murtagh got off Thorn and drew Zar'Roc. Shade's smile grew and he drew his own sword. The two walked toward each other and when they came close enough, they brought their swords up and brought them together with a resounding clash of metal.

The two launched at each other with a flurry of blows and counter-attacks. Shade seemed horribly amused as he fought, ducking and weaving like some sort of drunken dance of madness. Murtagh meanwhile attacked with precision and a professional stance of a sword master. However, despite the ridiculousness of the first style, the unpredictability of Shade's style met that on more than one occasion the only thing that saved Murtagh from injury were his wards.

Suddenly Murtagh ducked and before Shade could respond Thorn brought his tail around and smashed it against Shade who was sent flying more than thirty feet in the air. Despite this, he did a flip in the air and landed gracefully on his feet before quickly bringing his sword up to block Murtagh's sword.

"Well well well, that was unexpected. I'd applaud you for the attempt but my hands are a bit busy at the moment," Shade joked. Murtagh however did not get upset or angry with him like the last time they fought; instead he stared at him with a stoic and unchanging look. "What's the matter, dragon got your tongue?" Shade mocked.

"No, just concentrating," Murtagh, stated.

"Concentrating? On what may I ask?"

Suddenly Shade felt a burst of energy behind him and he turned to see a sharp rock coming towards him, it was only by pure instinct that he dodged out of the way before it pierced his skull.

"_What the hell? That shouldn't have gotten past my wards." _he thought as he watched the stone fly by. His eyes were quickly brought back toward Murtagh who was on the offensive again. Shade blocked him again, only now his confusion made him a little sluggish and took away his ability to counterattack. Instead he started to wrack his mind for an answer as to why his wards had failed. It was as he did so that he realized that he couldn't feel his magic. It was as if nothing was there, he was devoid of it and the more he searched for it the greater his alarm became until finally the answer he had been looking for and to which he now desperately wished was not true, was revealed on Murtagh's lips.

Shade's eyes widened as he heard the word and he was barely able to put up a defense as Murtagh pushed him back.

"Where did you learn that word!?" Shade screamed, when they broke apart.

"So you know it?" Murtagh questioned, surprise of his own coming to his face.

"That was not my question boy. Where did you learn that word!?" Shade demanded. This time Murtagh said nothing and instead just looked at him. Shade looked back at him, fear entering his eyes for the first time.

A sudden roar brought him out of his mind and he turned his head to see Thorn send another way of fire at him. This time, without his magic, the fire was able to reach him and set his right half on fire. He cursed and tired to put out the fire. He was so focused on the fire that not only was he unwittingly getting closer to the edge of a cliff but he had forgotten all about his opponent, allowing for Murtagh to come up and knock his sword out of his hand. Shade turned to Murtagh and watched as the man drew Zar'Roc back and thrust the blade forward...

Right into his stomach.

Shade looked down. The sword had gone all the way through and now only the hilt was visible to him.

"For all your mocking, you end just like all the rest," Murtagh said before pulling his sword out of his opponent. Shade looked at Murtagh and for a moment, he just stared at the boy, and then, just as so many times before, he smiled.

"Don't be so sure of that Murtagh," he said before he dug through his pocket and pulled out the picture he had taken. He looked at it for a moment before turning back to Murtagh. "By the way, your mother was quite the attractive woman."

And with that final taunt he fell backwards, down the cliff and into the dark valley below.

* * *

><p>EEEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNNNNNNNDDDDDDDDDDDDDD! Wow I've been waiting to do this chapter for a long time. Sorry everyone, major cliffhanger. Also, sorry for not getting to this story but hopefully this chapter makes up for it. If you want me to come back more quickly do what so many of you did before and review, those reviews forced my guilty conscience to come back to this story, kicking and screaming, okay, not that bad, but they definitely persuaded me to come back. Anyway, I do hope you enjoyed this chapter and I will see you all next time. Bye for now.<p> 


	11. Farewell

Hey everyone. I've been debating with this for a while now, but I've finally come to a decision. I will no longer be writing for .

I'm sorry if this is a disappointment for all of you, but it is how it is. As of right now I am really busy, all my writing focus is going into my book, and I just don't feel the drive to work on any of my stories. Again I am truly sorry if I've disappointed you.

But, since I will no longer be writing, I will be putting all my stories up for adoption. Any and all of you are welcome to do what you will with my stories, please just inform me and I shall happily hand over the mantles to you.

Now, with that being said, I wish you all the best, and I bid you all, the fondest farewell.


End file.
